Alola Joyride(HIATUS)
by SkyMoarchSpitfire
Summary: You'd move to the Alola region for a chance to experience the sun drenched paradise and all it has to offer, right? A chance to walk those golden beaches, smell the sea breeze, enjoy exotic cuisine, really anything except save the region from chaos? Well we don't always get what we want.
1. Lets go on an adventure

The scene opens with a beautiful view of the starry night sky and moon, the summer air blessed the night with a cool breeze as the sound of the ocean waves could be heard in the distance. The view pans down from the stars to a lone house on the outskirts of one of the neighboring cities to the west. A boy and his Rockruff are seen running by as the lights from within illuminate through the window.

In one of the bedroom's a boy could be seen sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. He was dressed in a blue and white striped t-shirt, black and red cargo pants and lastly a pair of blue and teal water shoes with no socks underneath. He placed a bottle of lotion on the side of his desk, beside a box of tissues, and promptly began rubbing his hands together while grinning enthusiastically at the monitor.

"Alright, alright. The day's done, room door is locked and I should have the night to myself. Or at least for five minutes until I finish up and hit the bed. Now let's see what Todd has to offer me on Snap XXX today."

 _You have a message from the Alola region's own Professor Kukui!_

"Hm?" The boy read over the sudden message that popped up on his screen, after reading he showed signs of disinterest, deciding to ignore the message all together now dragging the mouse over to the decline option. "I don't know who that is. Bye-bye, dude."

Despite hitting decline a video tab opened on the desktop where a man with a goatee, glasses, rainbow symbolled white cap and lastly a white lab coat with his bare chest out, much to the boys dismay who reacted in disgust.

"W-Whoa! What the hell?!"

"Hang on, now. Gimme a sec..." The man said while adjusting his camera. With the camera fixed straight he took a step back and waved. "Hey there! Good evening!"

"…"

"So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!"

The boy furrowed a brow with a mildly scrunched face. "I've been moved here, earlier today. It's night now."

"Alola is a region made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothing but rare Pokémon, yeah!" While he was talking the boy dragged the mouse back over to the close icon on the top right of the video and repeatedly left clicked but to no avail. "There's no shortage of cool Pokémon out here in Alola, either! Such mysterious creatures!" The man went on to take out a Poké Ball, tossing it up in the air to release a Rockruff. "You find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea...here in Alola we love our Pokémon, and we depend on them heaps, too."

"Well, yeah, no shit...that's how our world works, everyone depends on Pokémon. Why won't this damn thing close?" The boy continued to aggressively left click.

The Rockruff on the screen picked up a curious nose, moving around in front of the camera to sniff out whatever piqued its interest. "Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!" He continued to explain until Rockruff jumped up on him playfully. "Rockruff! Can you wait until I'm done talkin' to play?!"

Rockruff barked at him and jumped down, going elsewhere to get its playtime in.

"All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody!"

The boy gave up and sighed, releasing the mouse and sitting back in his rolling chair. "No, I gotta ask YOU some questions. First of all...how the hell did you get my Skype number? And second-" The sound of a camera snapping could be heard from the computer much to the boys confusion. Now on his screen was a picture of him while he was in mid-sentence. "...Wait, did you just-? How the fu-?"

"10-4, good buddy! Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!"

The man on the screen waved a cheerful farewell after a rather awkward conversation, awkward on the boys end, the latter of which was left speechless and highly confused as the video had finally come to an end.

"….I'm gonna need to get some anti-virus software. That was so weird that I'm no longer in the mood for my plans tonight."

"Hey, son! Could you come here for a second?" A female voice from the other side of the locked door called out to him.

He got up from the chair and walked out of his room to meet his mom. He unlocked the door and stepped out with a disappointed sigh. His mom entered the living room from their porch along with their pet Meowth, greeting her son with a smile.

"You were out like a light, weren't you? You ought to be full of energy by now!"

He shook his head with his hands on his hips. "Nope. Wasn't sleep at all. Had some computer issues that messed that up."

"Another virus?"

"No. A shirtless man in a goatee and rainbow cap video chatted me asking for personal information."

The mom wasn't exactly sure how to react to such a bizarre claim but remained smiling, though a look of uncertainty could be seen on plastered on her mug. "Well, that's, uh. Heh. So, son...are you pumped to meet some Alolan Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I guess so. New Pokémon are always a cool thing to see but I get the feeling I won't be as impressed. We're just coming from Kanto after all, I doubt anything outside that region will impress me."

The mom flagged her hand dismissively at him, letting out a soft giggle. "Oh don't be that way. You're always so critical to something new."

"Eh." He shrugged his shoulders, now placing his hands in his pockets.

"We're living in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! I'm sure the Pokémon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?" Suddenly the doorbell rang, getting the attention of the mom and son. "Was that the doorbell? That's got to be Professor Kukui. Why don't you let him in?"

He looked over to his mom with a puzzled look, "Kukui?" he questioned in a mildly stern tone. "Wait. That's the name of the guy who-"

The front door opened and in walked the professor, shocking the boy as he was the same man who had just got off the video call with him.

"Hey there!" He greeted the pair.

The boy pointed a defensive finger at their guest. "It's you! Bro, first you randomly call me and now you're just walking into my house unannounced? I don't know how you guys do things in Alola but where I'm from...stepping up into a house without a key will sure enough get your ass kicked."

"Actually, that's not true..." The mom muttered under her breath, as she recalled during her youth many a time where she and other travelers would just randomly barge into other people's homes, take their things and meddle in their business. "So this is what it feels like." She continued to talk under her breath, now knowing what it felt like to have someone randomly walk into their home.

"The name's Kukui! Good to meet you, cousin!"

The professor held his hand out to the boy, prompting him to shake his hand to signify their first meeting, the boy simply looks down to his hand and then back up to his face. "No."

The professor pulled his hand back, scratching his goatee with a confident smirk, ready to change the subject from being dismissed. "You gotta be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola! You feelin' any jet lag?"

"No. But I'm feeling the need to call the cops."

"We sure are a long way from Kanto out here in Alola. It's still nighttime out here, yeah!"

"Professor Kukui!" The mom joined in on the conversation. "Yes. We just arrived yesterday."

"Hey there, MILF! I mean...mom!" Kukui greeted her with a rather odd name. "I just let myself in."

"No shit." The boy said on the side and out of view from the adults.

"Oh, and just call me Kukui, would you? Welcome to Alola!"

"Of course. I still remember seeing you battle the Indigo Gym Leaders back in Kanto all those years ago, you know!"

The boy looked over to his mom with a confused look on his face. "You do? I don't. So you actually know this weirdo?"

"Of course. He's the professor of Alola, after all. Everyone knows him. I've been in love with Alolan Pokémon ever since, so I finally decided to come here myself!"

"...That's the reason?" The boy asked before slapping his palm upon his forehead lightly. "Jesus Christ."

She nudged her elbow into his side, "Mew." she corrected.

"Oh my god, mom. Not now."

"Arceus." She once again corrected and nudged him with a near taunting smile.

Kukui turned his attention to the younger male. "Hey now, kid! Let's get a move on to the next town over, cousin! Time for you to meet the Island Kahuna and get yourself a Pokémon, yeah!"

"What? Dude, it's almost 12am, I'm not going anywhere."

The mother clapped her hands together in a jolt of excitement. "A Pokémon?!"

Kukui replies with a nod. "Yeah, sure. The kahuna who lives in Iki Town is always happy to give any kid who wants to have an adventure their first Pokémon, yeah. But don't try taking on the kahuna yourself! The kahunas are crazy-strong Pokémon Trainers. They're undefeatable for folks like me and you!"

"Jumping the gun aren't you?" The boy asked with his hands crossed. "Who said I wanted to go out on an adventure? Don't go making decisions for me."

The mom placed her index finger and thumb upon her chin, gesturing a thinking pose. "They'll simply give my boy a Pokémon? Then those kahunas really are worth meeting!"

The boy looked over to his mom in disbelief. "M-Mom, you're kidding, right? I never agreed to-"

"Hurry and get ready! Your bag and hat and things are still in the boxes in your room, I think." Her excitement was clearly getting the better of him and being that she was his mom there was zero chance of really arguing with her. The boy let out a sigh and slouched over.

"Ooh, I bet you've got a stylin' hat that'll match mine, yeah?" Kukui asked.

"Kiss my ass, man." He replied while walking off to his room in order to fetch his things as an order from his mom.

Not five minutes later the boy got his gear and re-entered the living room, he was now sporting a black baseball hat with a white Poké Ball inspired symbol on the front, it also had a blue brim. He walked in to see Kukui and his mom having a good laugh on behalf of Meowth who was entertaining them.

Hearing his footsteps his mom turned to him. "You look ready for anything, now. Have a good time out there! I'll be sure to have everything cleaned up and put away by the time you come back with your new Pokémon!"

Kukui noticed the boys hat and gave him a supportive thumbs up. "Woo, that's a stylin' hat, cousin!"

"I yearn for the day I can be free from the oppression of hats, the youth in Kanto are forced to wear them as a more humane way of branding and identifying us. I once read in a book that in ancient times it was more of a ritualistic act."

Kukui remained quiet after the explanation while his mother just laughed it off nervously.

"H-He's just playing. He's at that mischievous age boys go through."

The professor placed his hand on the back of his head, giving a nervous scratch. "Ha...haha, of course. Right! So let's go to Iki Town!"

Kukui leads the way, being the first to leave the house while the boy followed his lead shortly afterward but not before being stopped by his mom who placed her hand on his shoulder.

"...Are you trying to upset the Kanto overlords? Wear that hat with pride, boy. I won't lose my only son for rebellious acts. Don't forget...they're listening."

She looked over to the window where she caught glimpse of two shady male figure walking by, one was dressed in red and white shirt with the number 96 on the front, blue jeans, red and white sneakers and a red cap with a white Poké Ball symbol on the front. The second was wearing a black short-sleeved button up shirt, green shorts and shoes of matching color. The two looked over to the same window with silent glares but kept moving down route 1 on the eastern side of the house. The mom went on to close the window blinds as pre-caution.

* * *

Outside the boy met with Kukui on the western side of the route. The duo traversed the northern path which lead to Iki Town, along the way they bump into various trainers who were already familiar with Kukui, only showing to the boy how well known he was, despite how weird he came off to him.

A short stroll through the hillside and they arrive at their destination.

"And we're here! This right here is Iki Town! This is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Isand."

"Oh. So you guys have a guardian Pokémon who likes to get worshipped. That's a first for me."

"We used to offer it annual human sacrifices but it grew bored of that shtick."

The boy looked over to Kukui in concern. "What?"

"Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!" The town wasn't very active. There were only a few people hanging around, much to Kukui's surprise. "Hm. We were supposed to meet everybody here, yeah. Maybe they're all back there on Maholo Trail. That's where the ruins of our guardian deity lives." Kukui turns back to the boy with his casual smile. "Do me a solid and go-"

The boy held up his hand to prevent Kukui from finishing his sentence. "I'm gonna have to stop you right there, chief. I'm not going to be a sacrifice to your god whom you worship out of fear. Nope."

"You're not going to be offered as a sacrifice. I'm not even asking you to go see Tapu Koko, just to find the kahuna of the island. You can't miss him."

The boy crossed his arms, unsure if Kukui was a trustworthy source but if this is what he had to do in order to get his Pokémon then taking a look couldn't hurt. "...What's he look like?"

"He looks just like a kahuna!"

Annoyed by Kukui's reply the boy face palms himself and slowly slides his hand down his face. Moving along the youth found his way to Maholo Trail, the trail itself was a narrow one that lead through an upward mountain terrain. He continued following the path until he reached the trails peak and still no sight of any kahuna.

"This place is deserted. Not a soul in sight. If I walked into a sacrifice ritual I'm coming back as a ghost and haunting Kukui for the rest of his life." The boy then thought back on the professor's hint, the vague explanation that played through in his mind only further annoyed him. "What kind of explanation is that? 'He looks just like a kahuna!' Man, I tell ya..."

His search lead him to the top of a cliffside where an old wooden bridge spanning a wide ravine with rushing water below. At last he came across another person, a young girl dressed in curious all white attire.

"Oh, finally." Seeing her he approached. "Ah, excuse me? Do you know where I can find a-"

The sound of approaching footsteps caught the girls attention, she looked over her shoulder before turning around to reveal her face. She seemed worried based on her expression upon facing him. She had blonde hair and green eyes, traits the boy found attractive.

"-hell-ooooo. Mm, what's goin' on?" He easily went off tangent from his earlier question after seeing her face.

It was obvious his attempts at flirting were going no where for the girl, she continued looking worried. "H-Help...save Nebby!"

"Who?" He asked with a raised brow.

The girl stepped to the side to reveal a small unidentifiable creature with a gaseous like body being menaced by a flock of Spearow at the center of the wooden bridge. The creature cried out to the blonde girl who only watched in horror as the Spearow had it cornered.

"Those Spearow are attacking it!" She exclaimed. "But...but I'm too afraid to go out there..."

The boy put on a tough facade. He grabbed his baggy shorts by the elastic waistband and pulled them up to his midsection only for them to slide right back down to his waist. "Looks like you're in a bit of a pinch. Don't worry, I can handle this for you, babe."

Her worried expression lightened up with a look of hope as she managed to crack a smile. The boy casually began making his way out to the center of the bridge, the weak wood was showing signs of giving way under the weight that strained it due to its old age but he didn't let that distract him from trying to be cool in front of the girl he wanted to impress.

Surprisingly enough he was able to get out there in one piece. Now that he was in range of the frightened creature he flagged his arms out to the aggressive Spearow. "Go on! Shoo! Beat it, you little bastards!" His actions only further agitated the Pokémon. The flocks leader went on to poke away at the boys head using its beak, making him flinch from the rapid sharp pokes. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He was easily outclassed by the bird, forcing him down onto his knees. "Come on, you little shits! That all you got?!"

His taunting words earned him the wrath of the Spearow flock who were now tired of his pesky distractions. They all charged in for the boy, their vicious talons at the ready to strike but as the frightened creature felt the impending danger it grew increasingly more defensive to the point of reaching into the inner depths of itself to unleash a massive explosion that destroyed the bridge, causing both it and the boy to fall to the ravine below. Seeing the helplessly falling creature beside him the youth wrapped his arms around it in a protective manner, turning so that his back was facing the water below.

The girl watched in horror as the two descended but a thunderous boom detonated in the sky above, repelling the attacking Spearow with a shockwave of electricity. A yellow streak manages to sweep up the falling pair before they could fall into the water, carrying them both up to the cliffside where it was revealed that a Pokémon, the island guardian, Topu Koku, saved them. Before long the guardian let out a mighty cry and took off into the night sky, leaving the trio to bask in awe at the events that transpired.

"….I think I pissed myself." The boy unintentionally stated aloud while remaining on the ground.


	2. Gonna Need a Starter

After a swift rescue and having the chance to meet Melemele Island guardian, Tapu Koko, the boy who saved 'Nebby' from the Spearow flock returned the small creature to the blonde haired youth.

"Please, forgive me..." The unnamed girl bowed apologetically to him. "I am so grateful to you for helping us out in that dangerous spot."

Unsure how to respond to this gesture the boy provides a smile while rubbing the back of his head. More importantly, now that everything was fine, there was time to ask her some questions relating to his current quest.

* * *

 **What will you say to the mysterious girl?**

1\. Who are you?

2\. Are you a kahuna?

 **3\. Wow. You're pretty cute...**

* * *

"Wow. You're pretty cute..." He says shyly. If anything that was based on impulse.

Despite his low tone Lillie heard 'cute' somewhere in that statement, causing her to look at him in mild confusion. "Huh?" She asks with a slight tilt of the head.

* * *

 **Quick! Choose something else!**

1\. Who are you?

 **2\. Are you a kahuna?**

* * *

"Are you a kahuna?" He quickly corrected himself as if he never asked the first question.

Now that was a much clearer response, she heard him perfectly. Now that they were ahead of the confusion she answers by shaking her head. Her gesture caused the boy to sigh in disappointment, and with the bridge out there was no way for him to cross the ravine. Hopefully the missing kahuna wouldn't be stuck over there.

But more importantly she grew a bit anxious now that this newcomer was aware of her 'secret'. She takes a single step forward to get his attention, her face plagued with worry. "Please...don't tell anyone about this..." She pleads, only for the boy to give her a questionable glance. "About seeing Nebby..." She goes on to clarify for him.

He looks down to the small and near weightless creature, it had just occurred to him that he's never seen anything quite like it. "Speaking of which...what is that thing?"

"It's... It's a secret." She replied vaguely, keeping a secure lid on any information relating to this unique entity. She then directed her attention to Nebby. "Come on. Into the bag, Nebby."

Nebby replied with a rebellious cry but ultimately complied, bouncing its way over to the girl so that she could tuck it inside her drum bag. Now that everything was settled the blonde haired girl makes her way toward Maholo Trail only to stop in her tracks. "Um..."

"Something wrong?" The boy asked.

She looks back to him over her shoulder, showing a slightly nervous face. "I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or...or something. I know it's too much for me to ask it, but...do you think you could see us back into town?"

"Of course." He agreed almost instantly. "Couldn't have a lovely lady like yourself heading back on her own. I'd do everything to you."

"What?" She asked after nearly catching what he just said.

"I'd do anything for you." He switched his response up to cover his tracks. "C'mon, let's go. Just stick close to me."

The girl smiles brightly and nods. "Okay. Thanks again."

"Don't mention-" As he approached her the boy ended up tripping over a peculiar stone in the ground. He looks down to the ground and noticed a strange glow emitting from the mineral... Curious to know what kind of stone it was he lowered down and picked it up for closer inspection. "What the heck? What is this stone? It's pretty neat and...pretty warm too."

"Are you ok?" The girl asked after he stumbled.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I just tripped over this stone." He held the stone out to her so she could see. "Have you ever seen a stone like this? I'm new to Alola so I'm not sure if it's a common thing around here."

She had never seen anything like it either and shakes her head. "I haven't seen anything like it either but maybe you should keep onto it. I didn't see it before coming out here though."

"Hm. I wonder if Tapu Koko dropped it. Oh well," He casually shrugged his shoulders before placing the stone in his pocket, "finders keepers. C'mon, let's head to town."

With the mysterious stone in his possession the boy carried on with the original plan, escorting the young lady back to Iki Town.

* * *

Kukui is seen conversating with three other adults by the Mahalo Trail entrance.

"I think Tapu Koko will be very pleased with the sacrifices I've presented." He spoke in a rather serious tone, it was a stark contrast to the upbeat and energetic personality that he usually displayed. "We should be able to rest easy tonight...yeah."

"Yo, weirdo." The boy called out from behind, much to the shock of Kukui who turned in a panic.

"Whoa! O-Oh, you're back..."

The boy was puzzled by his reaction, as if seeing him was a surprise. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be back?"

"Uh, no reason. Heh." The professor turned his back to the kids to finish talking with the other adults. "We'll fix this later and present better candidates as a substitute."

After passing on the message the adults nod in understanding and made their way for another part of town.

Now since that was done he suspiciously gave the two his undivided attention. "Anyway! It's great to see you're back and you found my assistant, oh yeah!" He event got that energy back in his tone.

"Assistant?" The boy questioned, now looking over to the girl. "You're associated with this guy?"

"Oh...um...yes! You can call me Lillie."

"And, Lillie, this here is-" Kukui held his hand up to introduce the young man but found himself stumped. "-oh, wait, I don't know your name."

The boy huffed as if that wasn't surprising. "Yeah. I know. I don't want you knowing my name."

"Well we've gotta call you something." Kukui replied. "How's about I give you a nickname?"

"A nickname?"

"Yeah. Since you don't want to give us your name I'll just give you one, that way you don't have to worry about being addressed as 'Red', 'Silver', 'Sapphire', 'Diamond', 'Black', 'X' or 'Sun'. From this day forward you will be known as 'The Player'."

"The...Player?" He had to repeat it in order to comprehend what was given. In fact it was more of a title than a name, but regardless, it was an odd choice yet somehow fitting.

Kukui nods with a confident smile. "It's pretty cool, right? Can't be the weirdest thing you've heard. Your mom's name is 'Mom'."

There was nothing 'The Player' could say to that, so he casually shrugged his shoulders with a neutral look. "Fine." He replied.

"See? It all works out. So! Lillie, this is the Player. He just moved to Alola." Kukui finally finished explaining. "Take good care of him!"

"Please do." The Player acknowledged Kukui's request, following up with a flirtatious smile, to which Lillie didn't seem to pay any heed.

She nods to show her understanding of the professor's request. "So...you're also one of the professor's acquaintances?" She asked the Player.

"Pfft! Hell no. He video called me out of nowhere, came into my house unannounced and then dragged me along to Iki Town in the middle of the night."

Neither Kukui nor Lillie saw an issue with the breaking into the house bit, home invasion, for some unspoken reason, was normal. Not wanting to seem rude Lillie simply smiles sweetly at him to make it appear as if she understood where he was coming from.

"Well, anyway. It's nice to meet you..." She says.

Meanwhile, by the town's entrance, the other adults are seen gathered 'round and looking toward route 1 in excitement.

"The kahuna is back!" The first man shouted.

"Kahuna Hala has returned!" The second added.

"Our guardian's chosen one is back!" The only female of the group exclaimed in a cheerful tone.

"Only one of the strongest Pokémon users in all of Alola, yeah!" The first adult shouted once more.

The excitement of the group caught Kukui, Lillie and the Player's attention, resulting in the trio looking over to entrance.

Kukui cuffed one ear out in the direction of the chattering townsfolk to make sure he was hearing them properly."Were those oddly complete summaries of Hala I hear?"He asked no one in particular.

A stocky elderly man arrived in Iki Town, based on how the people were reacting he was definitely the kahuna. He was wearing a blue shirt underneath a yellow jacket which was decorated with flower patterns. He was also wearing white shorts with white and blue flip-flops.

Hala noticed Kukui waving and approached him. "Have I missed something?" He asked.

"Naw, but where'd you get off to, kahuna? I thought we were meeting here."

"I am kahuna of this island, after all. Whenever there is a problem on the island it is my duty to resolve it."

* * *

 **20 minutes earlier in Hau'oli City...**

"Welcome to your neighborhood Malasada Shop! Which kind of malasada would you like today?" The cheerful cashier asked the next customer in line, revealing them to be none other than Hala.

The kahuna was carefully looking over the menu to see what caught his eye and based on the line behind him he's been stuck for a little while now. "Hmmm. I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra filling, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cream and a large soda."

The customers in line, as well as the cashiers, were looking at Hala in silent disbelief but he stood there with a casual look on his face as if what he said wasn't out of the ordinary.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present...**

"Yes. Very urgent matters." Hala carried on. "Sorry. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..."

Lillie nods, assuring that it was their island guardian he saw. "Oh, um...yes. Kahuna Hala. Nebby was attacked by Spearow on the plank bridge when this boy helped it get away..."

"I'm guessing we all know who Nebby is then?" The Player asked out of shot, a bit confused since she just gave away Nebby's name in a public setting after asking him to keep things secret.

"But the bridge collapsed," Lillie continued on as if she didn't hear him "and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine...and that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save them!"

"Yeah. It kinda annihilated those Spearow in the process." The Player added, having witnessed what had happened while he was falling. "I mean literally. They got zapped out of existence."

Kukui, who was surprised, placed his hands on his hips, amazed at such a story. "That's something you don't hear everyday."

"Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet our guardian was moved to save you."

The Player placed his index finger and thumb upon his chin, taking to a thinking posture. "But it's the guardian of the island, its supposed to save me regardless. Not much of a guardian if it only saves people whenever it feels like it."

"Whatever the case may be I think we have to celebrate!" Hala approached the Player and placed his hand upon his shoulder. "I shall entrust you with a Pokémon of your own. We'll make a fine Trainer out of you!"

"...A bit random but cool." The Player wasn't going to complain. "So I get to choose between a Fire, Water and Grass-type. That's how it works, right?"

Hala tossed out a single Poké Ball onto the wooden platform directly to the Player's left. "Actually, all I have is Popplio. The Water-type."

The Water-type of Alola was revealed to be a pinniped-like creature once it popped out of its ball and landed on the wooden board on its tail flipper before properly laying on its belly. It looks around confused, not anticipating its sudden release.

The Player was a bit disappointed, but not for the Pokémon itself, because he didn't have the full lineup of regional starters to choose from. "Aw, what? What kind of BS is this? In the other regions people get to choose between a Grass, Fire and Water-type. How come I only get one choice?"

"Well, we can't breed our starters overnight and there are other Trainers beside you who got to choose ahead of time." Hala explained. "Nobody has chosen Popplio for a while now. We've been through a few Trainer initiations and still no luck for this little one."

Popplio lowered its head knowing it wasn't the most popular of the Alola trio. Over the course of its time waiting the Water-type grew lonely, eventually feeling unwanted. Hala placed his hand on top of Popplio's head, giving it a comforting pet.

"I understand if you prefer to have the freedom to pick among our starters but the wait will take a while."

The Player looks down to Popplio and it looks right back at him after noticing his gaze. There appeared to have been a moment between them, even if there were no words between them. It was hard to describe properly but the Player felt a connection which made his previous concern irrelevant.

"Hmm... Nah, it's cool. I'll take it."

"You will?" Hala was quite surprised upon hearing his answer, almost certain he was going to decline.

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with it and besides I just want to go home so I can go to bed. I am very sleepy."

"Only when you have both chosen each other can you truly call each other partners."

"There's more? Oh my god." The Player slouched over in exhaustion.

Hala pointed to the wooden platform. "You stand on the right side of the stage there and Popplio will stand on the opposite end. You've already chosen your partner so now Popplio must choose you."

The Player looks over to Kukui and Lillie, the former gesturing his hand for the Player to proceed and accept the next step in his initiation.

He already chose his partner so seeing this through to the end couldn't have been too bad, especially since it sounds simple enough. The Player carried out with the rules and stood on the platform while Popplio made its way to the other end leaving Hala to oversee the process. The two look at one another, their eyes meeting under the embrace of night.

Popplio was finally able to gaze upon a potential partner, still in awe that it was chosen. The little sea lion couldn't get these thoughts out of its mind... The Player could've just waited until there were more starters but he didn't. Perhaps meeting this boy was fate?

Both Trainer and Pokémon were set and now it was time to see if they were meant to be. Hala looks to the left and then to the right, "Now let us see if little Popplio-"

"It chose me." The Player replied with Popplio already by his side.

"What?" Hala questioned, having not realized Popplio was already making moves before he could even get them started.

"Yeah. It already came over to me. So that means I'm chosen, right? Can we go home?"

Hala opened his eyes and actually saw Popplio happily brushing its face against the Player's leg, clearly showing how affectionate it was to him for picking it.

"I'll be damned. Popplio has chosen you."

The deed was done, Hala, Kukui and Lillie approach the Player and his new partner.

Kukui pat the Player on the back to congratulate him. "Having accepted one another, you'll surely be friends for life!"

Lillie, who was touched by the Pokémon's happiness, crouched down to Popplio to meet it at eye level. "Nice to meet you, Popplio!"

Nebby appeared beside Lillie and was smiling delightfully before giving a unique but friendly cry to Popplio.

"Oh!" Lillie was taken by surprised and flinched from the sudden appearance of the little creature. "When did you get out again? I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight."

Nebby argued with another cry.

"Nebby! Bag. Now!" Lillie snapped for a brief moment before almost immediately regaining her composure. "Player, I think you've chosen a wonderful Pokémon. Please take very good care of it."

"Don't worry. I will." He assured, looking down to Popplio who was still by his side.

"That's it, Player! Now that you've got a Pokémon, you're a real Pokémon Trainer, yeah!" Kukui said.

"I never said I was going to be a Trainer. I'm gonna stay home and do what I've been doing. No adventures for me."

Kukui reached into the back pocket that was hammerspace and took out a small red and black device. "Here's a lovely gift from me to make it special, cousin."

The Player took the device and observed it closely. "...Is this a Pokédex? I don't want it. Usually when you give people a Pokédex they have to go out in the world and gather data for Pokémon."

"Well I already registered you as the owner and Popplio's data is recorded. Might as well keep it. Besides I'm not gonna force you to do something you don't want to."

"Like taking my picture when I never agreed? Or how about breaking into my house and forcing me to come out here at midnight?"

Kukui snapped his fingers as a thought had just crossed his mind. "That's right! I almost forgot!" He once again dug into his 'back pocket' and took out a small booklet. "This is the Trainer Passport I put together for you."

The Player took the passport and looks over the various bits of information it provided. Among them was the non consensual picture Kukui took of him.

"...Bro."

"Now why don't you go introduce your new friend to your mom, Player?" Kukui suggested.

The Player shook his head in defeat and placed both the Pokédex and Trainer Passport into his bag before receiving Popplio's Poké Ball from Hala. "Yeah, yeah. C'mon, Popplio. Let's head home."

Popplio barked happily at him and hopped alongside it's Trainer. The feeling of knowing it had a place to call home overwhelmed its little heart with a satisfying warmth like no other.

Just as the two were ready to leave they were being approached by a boy who appeared to be around the same age as the Player. He was a dark-skinned young man with black hair tied into a short ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt, yellow board shorts with orange shoes and backpack of matching color.

The Player noticed the boy walking directly in front of him and moved to the side only for the boy to move over and stand in his way.

"Hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" He challenged the Player.

"...Huh?"

"A Pokémon battle!" He clarified.

Before the Player could reply Hala, Kukui and Lillie approached.

"Dahahaha! Where's the fire, boy?" Hala directed his question to the energetic youth. "And what kind of a Pokémon battle would that be where you don't even give a name first, eh?"

"The answer is going to be no regardless." The Player said but, as usual, nobody seemed to pay him any attention.

The boy looks at him with a wide grin. "I'm Hau. And my partner is Rowlet! Your Popplio looks really cool, too!"

"Thanks? But, like I was saying...I'm not really in the mood for-"

"I couldn't wait for you to find your way to Iki Town. So I've been looking all over for you!"

"Oh, yeah, no, great. Just cut me off in the middle of my sentence."

Lillie gently tugged on the Player's sleeve to get his attention. "I don't really like to see Pokémon battles where Pokémon can get hurt...but I'll watch for you."

The Player was completely entranced by Lillie's big green eyes and that gentle look on her face just made his heart skip a beat. He actually found himself cracking a smile at her supportive claim.

'Damn! I can't back down and look like a chump...' He thought to himself, his eyes shifting back and forth as he thought about it. 'I bet I'll look like a real badass to her if I win this battle.'

"Oh yeah, your first battle already!" Kukui joined in. "Just have your Pokémon dish out some moves and see who wins. Woo!"

"...Ok. I'll do it." The Player re-answered Hau's request much to the amusement of the others who were eager to see a battle.

Hau fist pumped the air, happy to know his challenge was accepted. "Yes! Let the Pokémon battle begin!"

* * *

Hala, Kukui and Lillie step to the side while the boys occupied the road as their arena. Hau drew his Poké Ball and tossed it out, calling forth his partner Rowlet, the Grass-type starter of Alola.

Rowlet greeted the challengers with a calm hoot.

"Looks like a Grass-type." The Player observed, knowing it was a bad match-up for Popplio. The type-advantage didn't faze him, he was too busy thinking of a way to impress Lillie if he actually won. "Popplio, let's get it done."

Popplio barks confidently and got in front of its Trainer, ready to battle. The determination on its face spoke volumes of its personality and spirit.

Inside the nearby house to the right hand side of the road, a girl heard what was going on and took a peak out of the window. She was dressed in a baggy light yellow t-shirt decorated with flora patterns, green thigh-high shorts and a pair of red and black shoes with yellow laces.

"Wow! They're having a Pokémon battle out there!"

A Litten, the Alola Fire-type, approached the girl curiously, wondering what was getting her so excited so it pokes at her leg using its paw and calmly meows.

She heard Litten's cry and lowered herself onto one knee. "Litten, they're having a battle. Wanna go watch?"

Litten had just woken up from a nap so it wasn't too keen on being active but considering the energy it's Trainer had just going out to watch couldn't hurt much. It lets out another cute cry and nods, giving the girl a positive response.

"Great! C'mon, it's right outside!"

She took up Litten in her arms and hurried out the front door so that she didn't miss any of the action. Once she was outside she sat down on the wooden stairs with Litten sitting on her lap.

The battle was just getting underway and it was between the two other Alola starters, this was sure to be quite a show for the spectators.

"Let's kick this off with something effective, Rowlet! Use Leafage!"

Rowlet spread out its wings and took flight, once it reached a good enough height the Grass-type flapped its wings in the direction of Popplio, summoning forth three energy balls which appeared to have small leaves emitting around its green glow.

The Player knew if the attack were to land it wouldn't end well for his new partner and only one command came to mind.

"Popplio, dodge it!"

Popplio waited patiently for the attack to get within enough range to perform a well-timed dodge.

The three balls struck the ground, resulting in a big impact which caused pillars of dirt and rock to erupt, luckily Popplio was able to safely roll out of the way just in time and avoided damage.

"Dodge?" Hau questioned. "I thought we were basing this off the games."

"If we did that then the battles wouldn't have much oomph. Just letting each move hit until the other side faints probably wouldn't 'wow' the reader, y'know?" The Player replied from across the way.

"Oooh. Ok."

In a bizarre sense of understanding Hau nods his head in agreement but more importantly he had his focus back on the battle.

"Knowing your moves is an important part of the battle!" Hala shouted in a coaching fashion toward the Player. "Popplio knows three moves: Pound, Water Gun and Growl!"

It had just occured to the Player that he didn't know any of Popplio attacks before agreeing to battle, he must've look like a fool in front of Lillie, but, of course, this wasn't the case in reality. With this new knowledge in mind he was ready to attack and redeem himself for looking like a beginner.

"Our turn now, Popplio. Use Water Gun and get Rowlet out of the sky!"

Popplio took aim at Rowlet and was ready to fire, using its nose as a focus point to create a spiral of water before it. Once complete Popplio thrusts its head forward and unleashes a water beam into the sky.

"T-That's fast!" Hau exclaimed. "Rowlet, don't let it get you!"

Rowlet was just as surprised as Hau, Kooing hysterically before narrowly dodging to the left of the waters beam.

Popplio was surprised by Rowlet's swift dodge and fired a second Water Gun without command from its partner. Even Rowlet didn't hear or see the Player issue a command and couldn't have anticipated a sudden assault, it dodged to the right but was barely able to evade, the Water Gun struck Rowlet's right wing, forcing it to take a bit of damage, but being a Grass-type it didn't hurt much and was still able to fly.

Popplio grew impatient and continuously fired rapid Water Gun's at Rowlet who only continued to dodge each attack, though a bit more unorthadox due to its wing taking a bit of damage just seconds prior.

The misfired Water Gun's resulted in a refreshing gentle rain showering the area and the surrounding crowd of people watching.

"Popplio, you don't have to keep firing. I didn't even give the command." The Player spoke out to it.

Hearing its partner Popplio quickly ceased fire, allowing Rowlet to land on the ground. Rowlet was now showing signs of fatigue due to Popplio's relentless attacks.

"Rowlet, you ok?" Hau asked in concern.

Rowlet hoots calmly as it flapped its wet wing in an attempt to get itself dry, but other than that it was ready for more.

A joyful Hau shows a bright grin to his partner, happy that more fun was to be had thanks to Rowlet. "Great! Try Leafage again!"

Rowlet, taking pointers from Popplio's handbook, decided to act before its opponent could react, and furiously flapped its wings forward, launching three more grassy bombs at Popplio, who was distracted beforehand to notice the incoming attack.

"Popplio, lookout!" The Player warned in a mild panic.

Before it could even look in the direction of Rowlet the attack had already struck, all three projectiles made contact and let out a small explosion upon contact, sending Popplio tumbling back a few meters. It was laid out on its belly, the damage of the super-effective move sinking in as it laid on the ground.

"Direct hit!" Hau celebrated.

"Popplio, you ok?" The Player asked after hearing Popplio's cry. He was on the verge of running out to his partners side for aid but seeing the small Water-type pick itself up saved the battle a premature end.

Popplio, though injured, got itself back up with a fierce look in its eye since losing was the last thing on its mind. Popplio looks back to the Player, showing him it was ok despite the big damage.

"You can still go? You sure?"

Popplio nods and smiles, now turning its attention back on Rowlet.

"...Huh. You're pretty tough. Well then let's try Pound!"

"As if we'd let you!" Hau held out his arm in a commanding manner. "Leafage! That should wrap things up!"

"Crap..." The Player grit his teeth knowing his Pokémon wouldn't be able to take another big hit.

As Rowlet readied its next Leafage it took to the air to prevent Popplio from being able to reach it with Pound but just as the Grass-type began to flap its wings Popplio went to work on creating one of its well known water bubbles, an ability the Player didn't even realized Popplio could do.

"Popplio?" The Player questioned curiously but this didn't distract his partner from continuing on with its battle plan.

The faster Rowlet flapped its wings the larger Popplio made the bubble which grew to a rather impressive size, about the size of a yoga ball, much to everyone's surprise.

Even Hau and Rowlet were silenced by this unique action but they weren't intimidated, it was a Water-type move after all, but this was assuming it was even trying to attack with it.

"Heh, that won't work on us. Go ahead, Rowlet! Leafage!"

Rowlet summoned up the last of its strength to put everything it had into this attack, wanting to finish the battle quick, and released its super charged Leafage barrage. The grassy balls came flying in toward Popplio just for the water bubble to be complete, Popplio nudged its head to release the bubble, having it gently hit the ground, from there it jumped onto the bubble and used the elasticity in the bubble to perform short bursts of jumps to gain momentum, getting higher and higher with each jump.

Leafage came crashing down toward Popplio but with its final descent Popplio's back flippers, and eventually its entire body excluding the head, sunk deep into the bubble until finally it was launched into the air, the bubble acting as a sort of slingshot for the small Water-type who was now soaring diagonally upward toward Rowlet, flying just above Leafage, which was coming down diagonally. Leafage struck the bubble Popplio made, creating a bigger explosion between the two attacks. A large dirt pillar rose from the ground while blue and green sparkles lit up the arena, much to the awe of the spectators.

Rowlet and Hau were blown away with how Popplio utilized its bubble and stood watched as it soared through the air to reach Rowlet. It performed a quick aerial somersault, gaining more momentum to slamm its back flipper down onto Rowlet's head, a successful Pound attack was landed. The force of the attack sent the Grass-type plummeting out of the sky until it made a hard landing in the dirt road. Popplio was left free falling out of the sky, this part of its plan it hadn't thought up having it flail about in a comical panic with large white spherical eyes replacing its cute grey ones. Similar to Rowlet Popplio made a forced landing, unable to break its fall. It laid out, face down, in the dirt while Rowlet was on its backside with swirls in its eyes, signaling defeat.

"Rowlet!" Hau called out but it was no good, Rowlet was unable to battle.

The Player ran out onto the arena to aid his Popplio who also had swirls in its eyes. He crouched down and held Popplio in his arms, slowly rising up.

Popplio groaned before coming back to its senses, its eyes back to normal now that it had come around. It looked around frantically only to find itself looking up to the Player, hoping he wasn't disappointed. He didn't reply, only looking down at the Water-type who lowered its head in shame.

"...Popplio, that was epic!" The Player exclaimed in a rush of hype, much to Popplio's surprise. "I had no idea you could do that. That was amazing! I can still feel my heart racing."

A smile quickly lit up on Popplio's face, clapping its front flippers together before nuzzling its face into the Players chest.

Hau, after tending to Rowlet, returned his Pokémon to its Poké Ball, now scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Hoooo-wah! That gave me chicken skin!" He said.

"There's chicken in this universe?" The Player asked.

"Your Popplio was awesome!" Hau continued to speak, as if the Player hadn't just asked a question. "Now that settles it! I'm going all out tomorrow!"

The Player narrowed his eyes at Hau. "Claiming you were taking it easy on us. Looked like a draw to me."

"Nah. You won." Hau corrected him, reaching into his pocket and holding out 100 dollars. "Here. Have my lunch money."

The Player raised a brow, going back and forth to the money and Hau. "Um. What?"

"My money. Have it."

"...Why?"

"Because you beat me."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"Just take it." Hau lightly stomped his foot.

The Player rolled his eyes and took the money and placed it in his pocket. "You're weird." Just then the rock he found earlier began to emit a bright light within his pants pocket.

"Is that light coming from your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Hau asked.

The Player's eyes widened at Hau comments but he realized his pocket actually was glowing. He reaches his hand in and pulled out the stone he found earlier. "It's this strange glowing rock I found earlier. Not sure what the heck it is though."

Hala steps forward, recognizing the stone. "Could it be? Player, could be so kind as to give me a look at that sparkling stone you have there?"

"Sure." He complied, handing it over. "But if it has any value give it back. I'm gonna sell it."

With the stone in hand Hala knew exactly what the stone was, it even seemed to intrigue Hau. "Could it be?!" Hala exclaimed.

"Could it be what?" The Player asked. "Could it be worth a million dollars? Give it back! I'm gonna sell it."

"What? No! Don't sell this!" Hala argued.

"Why not?"

"You got this from Tapu Koko, yes? You said it rescued you."

"It was on the ground and I picked it up. I'm not sure if Tapu Koko left that there for me. I didn't see it carrying the stone."

Hala took one last look and carefully clutched the stone in his hand. "I see. Perhaps you're here in Alola, Player, because this is where you are meant to be."

"I guess. My mom suddenly took interest in Alola and moved us out here. She did the same thing when she first heard about Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, but not Orre for some reason, she didn't want to bother with it because it wasn't 'mainstream' or something like that. When she finds out about new regions we move there and I don't know why."

"Allow me to borrow the stone for now. Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening!"

"...I'm too tired to even question you. Fine, but you better not forget."

"It would seem you have the makings of a fine Trainer." Hala changed the subject now that they were past the stone. "You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!"

Kukui and Lillie approach the group. "First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Player."

"No, no, that's ok. I know my way back."

"Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah." Kukui added.

"Oooooon second thought, the more the merrier." The Player suddenly took a 180 to the idea now that she was involved.

"Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokémon of yours!" Kukui continued talking to his assistant.

Lillie nods. "Yes...I will keep an eye on..."

Before she could finish her sentence Nebby, who is now revealed to be a Pokémon, cheerfully prances out from behind Lillie, revealing it wasn't in her bag. Nebby cried out to show everyone it was among them.

Lillie felt the lightness in her bag and turned to face the rebellious critter. "Nebby, get in the bag! I am getting sick of your shi-!" She stopped herself in the middle of her sentence, taking a deep breath in and letting out a long exhale. "Would you...uh, not try to escape the very moment you were told not to wander off!"

Hau, Hala and Kukui laughed however Nebby was doing this for months and Lillie, at this point, has really gotten tired of the Pokémon not doing as she said, it was the whole reason it was attacked by Spearow earlier.

* * *

Later that night Kukui and Lillie walk the Player home, thus getting Lillie acquainted with the route so she could easily find her way but, much to the Player's grief, she didn't come inside. They all go their separate ways and bid a goodnight to one another, not so much for the Player toward Kukui but this was expected.

The newly formed duo entered the house and their stuff from Kanto was still in boxes, in fact everything was in the same order when he left, which the Player immediately noticed.

"Huh. I thought you said you'd have everything in order by the time I got back."

"Welcome back, Player!" She happily greeted her son. "So! What kind of Pokémon did you get? Don't keep me waiting!" She then noticed Popplio.

The Water-type tilts its head at her and barks curiously with a gentle tone.

His mom and Meowth approached the two, Meowth taking quite an interest in having a new Pokémon around the house.

"This is Popplio." He introduced the family to his new Pokémon. "It's the water starter for Alola."

His mom clapped her hands together and swooned at the sight. "Oh! I think I'm falling in love! So why did you choose this sweetheart?"

"It was the only one left."

"Oh? No Fire or Grass-types?"

"Nope. But regardless I'm happy with what I got. Popplio did this really amazing trick with this bubble thingy and it blew my mind."

To demonstrate Popplio took the time to create a small water bubble, which it then balanced perfectly on its nose. Meowth took a closer look, watching as the wavering reflection of itself hypnotized it slightly. It looked on in wonder making Popplio smile delightfully.

Popplio was now making the bubble a little bigger for Meowth until it popped and splashed a small dribble of water onto the cat Pokémon, causing it to run off in a fright. Seeing this made the Player, Mom and Popplio laugh.

* * *

Later that night, nearing around 2am, the Player was finally able to get himself cleaned with a shower to hit the hay. Popplio waited for him in his room while getting adjusted to its new environment. The Player entered the room in his pajama's, drying his hair with a bath towel.

"Feels good to finally be back in the house. You settling in nicely, Popplio?"

Popplio was fiddling around with the WiiU that was stationed near the TV but hearing its Trainer it quickly hopped its way over to him with an enthusiastic and cute smile.

The Player returned the smile and lowered himself down, petting Popplio on the head with a comforting touch. "You were really great today. I may not like how Kukui just invaded my house, and took me off with my mom not caring about it, but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten you and I'm really glad I did. They invited us to that festival thingy tomorrow so let's be sure to rest up because: free food."

Popplio barks happily before affectionately licking the hand of the Player.

He picks Popplio up and lowers it onto his bed. "Since I don't have a bed for you we can share mine." He gets under the covers and tucks himself in, the comforting softness of his bed making him sigh in relief, it was just what he needed.

Popplio positioned itself at the bottom of the bed and found itself a nice comfortable spot, resting on the concealed feet of the Player. In only a matter of minutes the duo were fast asleep.

* * *

 **The next day...**

The sound of the ocean waves gently pass through the Player's room via the open window beside his bed. The sunlight that gleamed through the same frame interrupted his sleep, making his eyes tighten from the mild disturbance causing him to wake up while still feeling very sleepy. He squints his eyes over to the clock on the wall and noticed it was only 7:25am.

"What the hell? Why am I up so early?" He looks down to the foot of the bed and saw Popplio still sound asleep. He was careful not to use any provocative movement since he didn't want to disturb his partner. "Meh. Back to sleep I go."

The Player grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself, including his head but in the midst of doing this he felt something pull against the covers, bringing it off of him and onto the opposite side. He pulled the blanket back over himself but the same result happened...

"C'mon, stop hogging the covers." The voice of a female spoke from beside him.

"Sorry. Sorry..." He drowsily replied, pulling the covers from over his shoulder to provide an equal share.

As the Player closed his eyes again he quickly opened them back up, rising from the mattress in a panic. He grabbed the blanket and pulled them off the side to reveal that the same girl from yesterday, who was spectating his battle, was occupying his bed. She was dressed in the same light yellow t-shirt and green shorts, her red shoes were stationed neatly beside of the bed, keeping his blue ones company.

Feeling the air blow over her body she opened her eyes to see him looking down to her, a bit horrified to say the least.

"Morning." She casually greeted him with a smile.

The view pans out to show the Player's place under the sun. "…..AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" His scream was so intense that he could be heard from outside. The neighboring boy and his Rockruff were startled by the scream and ran past the area.


	3. The Basics

"AAAAHHHH!" Waking up to the face of stranger caused the Player to yell out in horror, falling out of bed in the process. He backed away across the floor until his back was against his closet door. All the noise made Popplio awaken in a panic as well, the Player's descent out of bed caused it to fall out of bed as well.

The girl rose up and rubbed the sleep out of her eye. "Why are you so loud? It's too early for that..."

"EXCUSE ME? I just- How did- Why are you-" The Player was having difficulty trying to form words to express his conflicting emotions, which was also rather hard to describe. Popplio made its way to his side to check on him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? How did you get in here?! Are you working for Kukui?!"

The girl waved her hand dismissively while maintaining this oddly casual smile. "I don't work for anyone. I just walked through the front door and came in."

"…..." The Player gave her a long unamused glare complete with squinted eyes. "Popplio, can you learn Scald? Because I want to burn this chick. Very badly."

"I don't see what the big deal is." She shrugged.

The Player got up from the floor, walked over to the bed, grabbed the nearest pillow and began hitting the girl over and over with it. "GET. THE. HELL. OUT. OF. MY. BED!"

Popplio wasn't exactly sure of what was going on and just stood there watching everything transpire. The bedroom door opened and in came the Player's mom, her arrival caused him to stop hitting the mysterious home invader.

"Sweetie, I heard yelling! Is everything oka- Oh." She saw the girl in his bed while her son panting heavily in a mild sweat. "Oh my. I didn't mean to interrupt, in fact I didn't even know you were having company." She blushed thinking she came in at the wrong time.

"No! No, no! Mom, this girl broke into our house and got in my bed while I was sleep! Didn't you lock the door?"

"Lock the door? Why would I do that?"

"That's what I'm saying!" The girl joined in.

He turned to the girl and gestured his hands as if he was squeezing her head in a violent lock while snarling at her. He then pointed a defensive finger at her. "You stay out of this!"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" His mom asked sweetly.

Needless to say her words were more than forgiving causing the Player to look back at his mother with a furrowed brow. "Friend?! I'm not friends with-"

"My name is Moon. It's nice to meet you and everything!"

"What a sweet girl you are. The pleasure is all mine, Moon. My name is Mom."

"That is not your name!" The Player argued.

She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him with an authoritative glare. "Don't you use that tone with me."

"Why wouldn't your mom know her own name?" Moon asked. "What's next? Your name isn't 'Player'?"

"It's not!" He retorted.

His mom looked over to Moon and then back to the Player with a genuine look of confusion. "I thought your name was Son, son?"

The Player sat down at his desk, rubbing his temples, in an attempt to calm his nerves. "Ooooooh my god..."

"Oh well." She shrugged, now facing Moon. "It's nice to meet you, Moon. A friend of my boy is always welcome into our home. Will you join us for breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely! But I'd hate to intrude." Moon replied.

The sound of a loud thud was heard, the view pans over to the Player who had his head lying on the desk's hard surface, facedesking himself from the irony of Moon's statement, although neither of the girls paid him any mind, Popplio seemed to be the only one concerned for his current state.

 _A few minutes later..._

While breakfast was being made the Player spent his time waiting in the room with Moon, who was sitting on the edge of his bed while he was sitting wearily in the rolling chair with a hot rag on his forehead, bags under his eyes and Popplio on his lap.

"Okay...so, your name is Moon?"

"Yup."

"And you recently moved to Alola as well?"

"Mhm. I've only been in Alola for about three months now."

"I see..." The headache the Player was experiencing was still lingering so he only kept one eye open while conversing. He actually gave up trying to make sense of anything and was coming to terms with these random occurrences.

Moon laid her head down on his bed and gave a long whiff of his sheets while the Player, who was obviously disturbed by the sight, quietly watched in a state of unease. "The scent is somehow oddly comforting..." She said after she was done. "Are you from Kanto?"

"...Sure, why not."

"I'm from Kanto too!"

"Oh yeah? Are you a Trainer? Got any Pokémon from home?"

Moon reached into her pocket and took out a Poké Ball. "Nope. I haven't become a Trainer until I came to Alola." She held the Poké Ball out and 'pop' came Litten. "This is my partner, Litten. He's the Fire-type starter of Alola."

"Mrrrrrrrr..." Litten yawned softly upon being released.

The Player reached for his bag and dug through his things until he found his Pokédex. "So that's one of the starters." The device booted up and registered the Fire-type as it usually does however the data and results were blank, leaving only a picture and registration number available. "What? Why didn't it record? Kukui said I can get data on Pokémon with this."

"It's only for Pokémon you've already caught." Explained Moon. "Try using it on Popplio."

Doing as Moon suggested he held the Pokédex above Popplio where it then scanned and registered it within seconds, displaying various details on Popplio including height, weight, gender, habitat and type. "Wow, it worked but how does it know if the Pokémon is mine or not? Like...how is it keeping track? All the starters were under ownership of Hala before we became their partners, right? If Hala tried to register one of the starters with a Pokédex of his own would he not get the information?"

"I dunno." Moon shrugged.

"Eh, whatever." He directed his gaze back down to the digital encyclopedia. "Let's see here. Popplio can make water bubbles to perform a series of acrobatic tricks and stunts. The more it practices the bigger the bubble can get." He then snapped his fingers after immediately thinking back to his battle with Hau. "Oh yeah! So that's what that technique was about, back when we had that battle, yeah...that huge bubble was a result of something you worked hard on in the past, huh? I'm still geeking out about it."

"Bwark!" Popplio smiled happily while looking up to him upon receiving praise. Never having a Trainer or anyone to look over was reflected in Popplio's nature and how it reacted to the Player. The size of the bubble came from Popplio's desire to win so that it wouldn't lose any affection from its new partner, fearing that failure would've earned it a return to Hala or being abandoned. Its loneliness has driven it to become the best it could be so that its future Trainer would never have to worry.

"It was a BIG bubble too so you must've really been practicing in your spare time, huh?" The Player asked, placing his free hand on top of Popplio's head to pet it.

"Yeah! That bubble trick was so awesome! I saw your battle last night and I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew I had to meet you two after that. That's why I came out here."

The Player slowly peered his eyes up to her from Popplio, unsure of how to respond to her enthusiasm since she still broke into their house and got in his bed. "You know there are better ways of expressing that, right? Coming into someone's house when they're sleep and smelling their bed just makes you look like a weirdo."

"It does?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Uuuuuum, yes. I mean, to be honest, you're...you're kinda creeping me out." The longer he looked at her the more her near permanent smile became apparent. There was something off about her expression, something that indicated she had no soul in the eyes of the Player. She just looked back at him, slowly tilting her head to the side curiously, the smile remaining unchanged. An uncomfortable few seconds, at least for the Player, pass them by and he looks back down to the Pokédex. "...Anyway. Says here Popplio's female."

"Really? That's rare. Starters are mostly known to be male."

"Oh, I know. We can't have them breeding too much, can we? Wouldn't want them being free in the wild with their own kind, so let's endanger the species for the sake of keeping them unique and hard to obtain. We'll just deny the females whenever they arise."

Popplio and Litten's eyes widened at the revelation behind the possibility of having their species gender controlled however whether or not the Player was being sarcastic or actually onto something was anyone's guess.

"Kids! Food is ready!" The Player's mom called out from the kitchen.

The smell of a delicious breakfast filled the air, the smell especially caught the attention of the Pokémon. Popplio jumped off of the Player's lap and made her way for the door along with Litten, the Player and Moon followed after them and joined with in the living room, the Player's mom was just bringing up a third chair for Moon to occupy. The Pokémon had an array of berries and beans to feast on, the latter being a special treat native to Alola. The Player, his mom and Moon sat together at the table having their share of a good breakfast, consisting of pancakes, eggs and toast complimented with freshly squeezed juice.

They ate and made small talk, getting to know one another a bit more or at least that was the case for Moon and the Player's mom, the Player was still unsure of why this girl was in their house having a meal, the fact remained that she was a total stranger who was never invited to their house in the first place. The Player was mostly quiet throughout the conversation but replied whenever he was addressed.

After eating the Pokémon spent a good portion of morning playing and running around the house. The Player and Moon spent the morning playing a popular fighting game consisting of 4-player chaos however, since there were only two of them, they went for competitive 1-on-1 gameplay.

At sundown the Player's mom and her Meowth were enjoying the fresh air on the porch, taking in the beauty of the ocean while the sunlight reflects off its surface.

"What a stunning sunset!" She cheered with her arms held out against the breeze. "All right, today's the day that I finally unpack-" The doorbell rang, catching her attention.

Inside the Player's room both Moon and the Player were still going at it in the game, pressing buttons fiercely as they were locked in competition with one another.

"Ugh!" The Player groaned in annoyance mid-game. "Sonic is such a stupid character! Why is he fast, medium weight, has a good recovery, can dish damage for free thanks to his specials, gets buffed KO potential from the last game and can gimp recoveries because of that spring."

"He has poor landing options and they nerfed his taunt so it balances out." Moon debated with a taunting smile.

"You call that balance? Don't even get me started on stalling."

Moon slowly inched her face over to his in a comical provoking manner. "What's the matter? Are you...too slow?" She asked while gently nudging his side with her elbow.

"Son! Can you see who's at the door? I'm unpacking our things!" His mom's voice could be heard on the other side of the closed door.

"Unpacking?" He repeated. "She said she was going to do that yesterday. Uuugh." He paused the game and went to answer the door but as he got to the living room the door opened and in walked Kukui.

"Hey there, Player!"

"Son of a goddamn..."

"It's about time we set out for the festival, yeah!"

"Bro, can you not walk into my house like you own the place? I find it a little weird I have to ask you twice."

"Huh? Oh, sure. But first...now that you're a real Pokémon Trainer with your own Pokémon and all, I've gotta show you something. Come with me to Route 1."

Moon, as well as the Player's mom and their Pokémon, entered the room. "I told you yesterday I'm no Trainer." The Player continued to debate. "I'm gonna stay home and-"

"Have fun at the festival, sweetie!" His mom happily wished him the best in the middle of his sentence. "I'm sure you'll have a good time with your new Pokémon pal!" The Player rolled his eyes, his arm slapped against the side of his leg after flagging it in the disinterest of arguing. "Me and Meowth will be sure to unpack every last box here – you'll see!"

"I very highly doubt that." The Player replied. "Well, I did agree to go. Might as well, huh?" He asked Popplio who nods in response.

"A festival sounds fun!" Moon joined in. "Can I come too?"

"Of course." Kukui answered. "The more the merrier."

"Awesome!" She giggled softly feeling a bit giddy.

Kukui nods at her. "Now that we've got that out of the way just meet me down on Route 1, we're going to go up the northeastern side so make sure you have everything and I'll be waiting for ya."

The professor gave his farewell to the Player's mom and made his way for the appointed location. The Player and Moon went back to his room to fetch their things and turn off the console they were playing on.

"Almost completely forgot about the festival." The Player said while checking his black travel bag to make sure he had everything he needed. "I guess Hau will be there too. He did mention something about not going on easy the other day."

Moon threw on her purse, the front design of which seemed reminisce of a watermelon, and grabbed her red toque and put it on her head. "Then that means I'll get to see you and Popplio battle again. It gets me so excited just thinking about it!"

"Yeah. I suppose it'll be a pretty good o-" He noticed her hat and gave a light chuckle.

As Moon was adjusting her hat she noticed his laughs and faced him. "Something funny?"

"Pfft...hehehe. What is that?" He asked while pointing at her head.

"What? My hat? It's a hat. What else would it be?"

"Why does it look like a chicken hat?"

"Chicken? No, it's not a chicken hat. It's a flower. It goes with the whole flower design on my shirt! You don't think it's cute?" She placed her hands on her hips with an adorable puff in her cheek.

"It honestly looks like a chicken hat from where I'm standing. Maybe if you try pulling it down a bit more it won't look like that. Just sayin'."

Moon crossed her arms and stomped her foot lightly. "No! There's nothing wrong with how I'm wearing it. Right, Litten?" She crouched down to pick Litten up, holding him in her arms.

"Mrrrr?" Litten was confused and didn't really know what was going on, he was too drowsy to care. All he wanted to do was laze about and enjoy the warm embrace of the Alola sun.

The Player unzipped the main compartment of his bag to allow Popplio in. She got into the bag and was a perfect fit while standing on her back flipper. The Player put the bag on and adjusted the straps on his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Chicken-Chan." He began to laugh as he walked by her.

"C-Chicken-Chan? You think you're funny, huh?!" Moon was showing signs of embarrassment by the rosey tone on her cheeks. She went after him and closed the door behind them.

"What? You rather I call you Chickenhead?" His muffled voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"I don't even know what that means!"

Later, on Route 1...

"So you know that wild Pokémon will sometimes jump out at you in tall grass, yeah?" Kukui asked as both the Player and Moon stood before him with their Pokémon.

"Yes." They both answered.

"With your Pokémon at your side you can not only fight wild Pokémon you can also try and catch them too! I'm going to show you how to catch a wild Pokémon, all right?"

The Player shook his head. "You don't have to. I already know how it works, it's not rocket science."

"Oh?" Kukui question with his index finger and thumb placed upon his chin. "Well, how about your demonstrate?"

"You serious?" The Player asked with a raised brow.

Kukui handed the Player 10 Poké Balls. "Yep. That should be enough to get you started. Put on a good show."

The Player huffed and took the balls, placing them in his pocket. He then took a few steps out into the tall grass, looking for a Pokémon. Eventually his step lead him to walking on the tail of a Pokémon that was residing comfortably in its own space. The Pokémon flew out of the grass and angrily appeared before him.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to do that...Sorry about that." He tried to apologize.

"A Pikipek? An angry one at that." Kukui commented while looking on.

The Player's apology fell on deaf ears as the Pikipek pecked away at his head. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I said I was sorry!" He shouted while trying to cover his sore head with his arms, he was then forced to run around the open area while the agitated Normal/Flying-type pursed him relentlessly. "I said I was sorry, you little shit!"

Popplio turned around in the bag and faced the Pikipek, firing a Water Gun attack at it in order to have it back off. By the time Pikipek realized Popplio was attacking it was already struck with Water Gun, being blasted back a good enough distance to keep the Player safe.

Hearing the attack the Player stopped running and looked back to see Pikipek falling out of the air to land in a murky puddle on the road. It got up from the ground, out of its mild daze, and stomped its foot in the puddle in a hissy fit. "Piki piki!" It cried out.

Popplio used her upper body strength to pull herself out of the Player's bag and onto his shoulder and then finally jumping off of his shoulder to land in front of him, ready to battle.

"Oh! Right. Thanks, Popplio. Use Water Gun again!"

Popplio slightly arched her back before leaning forward on her front flippers causing a blast of water to fire from the water orb created at the front of her nose. Water Gun managed to strike Pikipek once more, launching it into a tree. Pikipek slowly slid down until it landed at the base of the tree.

The Player reached into his pocket and took out one of the Poké Balls. "Should be weak enough now, let's catch this thing." He threw the ball at the weak Pokémon and the capture process handled the rest. Once Pikipek was inside the ball dropped to the ground and began to shake.

One...

Two...

Three...

…

Click!

It was done and Pikipek was captured. The Player went to pick up the Poké Ball and brought it to Kukui with Popplio by his side. "Not rocket science." The Player was feeling pretty high in himself having proved himself to the professor...although the lumps on his head only made him look silly.

Kukui nods with an impressed look on his face. "Well, I'll be. You really do know what you're doing, then I guess I can leave you to it then."

"You were great out there, Popplio. Wasn't she great, Litten?" Moon got down to her knees and gave Popplio a congratulatory pat on the head.

Litten, trying to play it cool, didn't want to make it seem like he was too impressed. He looked on with his half-lidded eyes and slowly looked over in the other direction. "Mraaawr..."

"Ark ark! Bwark!" Popplio enjoyed Moon's touch and nuzzled her head into her palm.

The Player held the Poké Ball out to Kukui, prompting him to take it. "Here ya go."

"Hm? Why're you giving it to me? That's your Pokémon. You caught it fair and square, didn't you?"

"Oh. Yeah, I did." The Player replied now looking down to the ball.

Kukui reached into the pocket of his lab coat and took out five spray bottles. "Here, take these as well. They're potions for injured Pokémon."

"Damn man, you must have some deep pockets. 10 Poké Balls and now bottles of medicine? What else you got in there?" The Player asked while he took the potions off of Kukui's hand and placing them in his bag.

"My secret." Kukui teased with a smirk. "Well anyway, there's no need to rush over to the festival. Enjoy yourself with your new Pokémon. Why don't you have a little adventure of your own on the way to Iki Town, yeah?"

"This route leads to Iki Town too?" The Player asked.

"Yep. Just follow the path and it'll take you right there. You can't miss it." Kukui turned his gaze down to Popplio who was hopping her way over to the Player's side. "Take good care of our boy, Popplio."

"Bwark bwark!" Popplio replied positively to Kukui's request, making him laugh.

After giving the group his farewell he continued on down the path. The Player was beginning to feel as if he was warming up to Kukui since he was being so helpful.

"Nice job catching Pikipek, Player. You were great too." Moon complimented as she got up from the ground.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good, huh?" He was showing no sign of modesty making Moon lower her eyes so that she was half-lidded.

"Mmhm but don't let it go to your head. Pikipek had you running."

And the pain was still lingering too, it was gonna take a while for those bumps to heal but luckily he had his hat to cover them, but honestly since they were only there for humorous effect they were bound to heal up before the day was over. "Yeah. It really went to work on me but, hey, I managed to catch it."

"Why not bring it out? It'll be good to get acquainted with your new partner."

"True. Ok, let's see it." He held the Poké Ball out and brought forth Pikipek, who was still wet from the Water Gun. It looked around, checking its surroundings to find that it was back in the same area. The Player crouched down to it from behind. "So, you're a Pikipek?" He asked getting the Pokémon's attention. "I have to admit you're cute when you're not angr-"

Pikipek still wasn't having it. The moment it saw the Player it began to peck at his cheek. "Piki piki piki piki!"

"Ouch! Goddamnit, not again!"

Moon, Litten and Popplio watched as Pikipek vented its frustration on the Player as he ran around the grassy terrain like a chicken without a head. Admittedly the sight was rather funny for Moon and Litten however Popplio was beginning to feel as if she was going to have to play babysitter if this was how the two were gonna act from here on.

Moments later Pikipek has finally stopped attacking and was able to come to a sitdown with the Player, though it was still showing signs of annoyance with the boy. The Player's face had a few swollen lumps here and there, Moon was tending to his injuries by applying a special cream to help soothe the pain.

"Ok, so are ya done now?" The Player asked while sitting before his new Pokémon, Pikipek remained silent while holding its head upward in another direction. "Because I already apologized for stepping on you so I think it's only fair that you apologize to me for the misunderstanding."

Pikipek opened one eye at the Player to give a good look at his face, the two engaged in a rather intense stare down but it ended with Pikipek giving a teasing stick of the tongue. "Pikiiiiiiiiiii." It taunted him.

"Why you little-!" The Player almost lashed out at it but his face began to ache badly at the movement making him flinch from the pain. "OW!"

"Don't move." Moon instructed, still trying to apply the rest of the ointment onto his face. "I'm not done yet and it'll take a little while for these to heal."

Popplio sighs and eases her way over to Pikipek in order to try and get it to play nice with their Trainer since the latter was at least showing he was willing to work things out. While Popplio conversed with it the Player reached for his bag to get out the Pokédex.

"Might as well see what kind of information I can get on it while we're here. Let's see...ah, so Pikipek's feed on berries, lucky me they don't eat flesh, and they use the seeds like ammunition for attacks."

"So it's like Bullet Seed?" Moon asked.

"I guess." He shrugged in response, uncertain on how that worked for the species. "And it's saying that this Pikipek is a male with two moves: Peck and Growl."

"So now you've got a boy and a girl on hand. Sounds like a nice and balanced start."

Pikipek and Popplio, well more like Popplio dragging Pikipek along, approached the Player. Popplio tugged on the Player's pants leg to get his attention.

"What's up, Popplio?" He asked.

Popplio looked back to Pikipek and moved to the side so he could do the talking however he remained quiet which only earned him a slight shove from the Water-type. "Bwark ark bar..." She mumbled at Pikipek.

Pikipek really didn't want to apologize but Popplio was quite persuasive and in order for things to work they were gonna have to accept apologies and acknowledge when they were wrong. Pikipek lowered itself in a slight bowing fashion, displaying that it was trying to apologize. "...Piki piki." It was looking out the corner of its eye while trying to make itself clear since it knew humans couldn't understand its speech.

Popplio smiles and nods acceptingly, , a good sign for the Player. "Hmmmm. I accept your apology." The Player replied with a tone in his voice.

"Peeeeeeek." Pikipek had a similar response in tone.

He noticed Pikipek's reaction to him and knew he was giving him sass. "I'm just saying it wasn't that hard."

"Iki pi piki."

"All you have to do is just accept what I was giving you and we wouldn't be having this conversation. It's your fault."

"Piiki ikiii!"

The two began to go back and forth with the exchange of words, taking this small ordeal out of proportion but as they argue Popplio slaps her forehead with her right flipper and slowly drags it down her while Moon and Litten chuckle away rather sheepishly. It was going to be a long day...


	4. For the Guardian

After The Player and Pikipek finished their squabble the group was finally able to get back on track, allowing them to heal Pikipek with a potion to recover from their earlier battle. While traversing the route the group enjoyed the beautiful sights of the ocean and sunset, Route 1's hillside view provided the perfect scenic shot of Kala'e Bay, which was one of the more iconic views of Alola.

After sightseeing the Player, Moon and their Pokémon continued on, eventually making their way to Iki Town. The two were greeted to a lively gathering of adults, children and Pokémon alike enjoying the evening while waiting for the main event to begin.

"Sure is crowded today, huh?" The Player asked Moon while looking at the masses.

"Well it is a festival." Moon replied with her iconic smile. "It's only natural a lot of people would come out."

"I suppose so. I've never been to a festival so it's all new to me."

Hala noticed the Player finally arrived and went to greet him. "Ah, there you are. I'm glad you made it. Have you found the place ok?"

"Hey, Hala. Nah it was no problem. It's literally just two linear pathways leading to Iki Town. No way anybody could get lost on the way here." The Player explained.

"Excellent, excellent. And who is this lovely young thing?" Hala asked upon noticing his female companion.

The Player looked over to his left with a playful look of disgust. "Oh, this thing? This is Moon. You want her? You can have her."

Moon, who was still smiling, raised her foot and shoved her heel down into the Player's foot causing him to yelp out in pain, grabbing his assaulted foot while trying to balance on the other. "Don't mind him. Allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Moon and this is my partner, Litten." She held her arms up so that her Pokémon was the center of attention.

"Mrrrow." Litten keenly eyed Hala, giving him an adorable smile.

Hala noticed Litten's glance and smiled down to him, providing a gentle scratch underneath his chin. "So, you're a Trainer as well, miss Moon?"

"Mhm. Litten was given to me as a gift from my mom a few months ago and I heard you were the one who hands out the starter Pokémon for Trainers in Alola?"

"That's correct." He replied.

"Awesome! Now that we're finally face to face I can thank you for Litten."

Hala laughed, amused with Moon's polite attitude and rambunctious personality. "No, no. It's quite alright, opening the door for aspiring Trainers is something I always look forward to. I hope you enjoy the festival."

"My freakin' foot!" The Player was still suffering from the pain of having his toes stomped.

Moon stuck her tongue out at him as he continued to clumsily balance himself on one leg, if Pikipek was out of his Poké Ball he'd surely get a laugh out of this. "So, Hala, what's the festival about?" She asked.

"The Alola region is made up of our four islands. And each island has its own guardian Pokémon. Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokémon guardian deities for always remaining at our sides."

The Player was finally able to let his foot back down, although applying weight only made this beating pain intensify, he had to lightly keep on his toes. "I suppose that's better than sacrificing a virgin. Looks like you're safe, Moon."

"Do you want to end up in a wheel chair for the rest of the day?!" A comical red vein appeared on the side of Moon's head as she faced him, as if she was a victim to the move Swagger.

The Player met her piercing gaze with a challenging glare. "Go ahead and try me!"

"Oh yeah?! You really want to flip that coin?"

The two were now clashing foreheads, each pushing back against the other for dominance. Litten and Popplio, after seeing their Trainers, could only sigh but in a way they found it cute how they were being so petty toward one another, which is odd since humans are usually the ones always glossing over how cute Pokémon are to them. The two starters then formed smiles knowing the two were only being friends.

"Now, now, kids. No need to argue. Today is a momentous day. Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here. There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out."

"You're right." Moon agreed with her casual smile, suddenly moving away from the Player to stand upright before the kahuna thus making him fall flat into the dirt.

"WAH! OOF! You did that on purpose!" The Player yelled out.

"Maybe." Moon replied with a satisfied smirk.

Hala laughed and waved at the two. "The main event is almost upon us. I'll see you both there."

As Hala departed from the two Hau approached with his Rowlet chasing after him. "Ho! Howzit, Player!" The energetic boy greeted the Player as he got himself up from the ground.

"Ugh, now my clothes are all dirty." The Player muttered to himself as he dusted himself off. "Hey, Hau. What's up?"

"Man, I thought you'd never make it! Me and Rowlet have been waiting for ages!"

"Hoo!" Rowlet hooted, now descending onto Hau's head.

The Player scratched the side of his cheek, looking out the corner of his eye to Moon. "Uh, yeah, well I had a little problem at home and it kinda followed me then on my way here I figure why not take in the sights but it's all good now. I'm here. So, what's up with this festival battle?"

"Hold on...didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?!" Hau asked after being surprised by the Player's question.

Before Hau could explain Kukui and Lillie arrived, approaching the group from behind. "Oh yeah! Right on time."

The voice of Kukui caught the ear of the Player and he turned around but the first thing he noticed was Lillie, whom he instantly put his focus on, practically zoning everyone else out.

"Ooooh, Lillie. Hey. What's goin' on?" His soft tone had a bit of seduction present but as usual Lillie wasn't following his flirtatious ways.

"Hey, Player. " She waved at him before looking over to Kukui to address his prior statement. "Professor, what did you mean by 'right on time'? To what exactly?"

"A full-powered festival for Pokémon battling!" Kukui explained with an excited grin. "We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!"

Moon's attention slowly turned over to the Player and stared at him waiting for a smart remark to raise its ugly head however he didn't say anything. He soon noticed Moon looking at him from the corner of his eye and looked over to her.

"What?" He asked.

"No smart comments? No quips?"

The Player flagged his hand at Moon. "Man, ain't nobody thinking about you."

"Mhm. Because you know the other foot will be next." She remarked with a cocky smirk.

The Player crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Pfft...whatever, your foot will be next." He whispered to himself, trying his best not to make himself audible right next to her.

"So you two will be taking part in the battle?" Lillie asked the boys.

"Me vs Hau? We're the ones who are battling for Tapu Koko? ...But I never agreed to-"

"I don't like seeing Pokémon fight one another, since they so often end up getting hurt...but it seems like this is an important event, so I'll be sure to watch you both." Lillie's smile managed to send an arrow right to the Player's heart, he couldn't get over how cute she was.

He bit his lower lip trying to find words to reject his place in the competition but when it came to Lillie he just couldn't. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "Uuuuuuuh. Right. A battle, it's Hau vs me. I'll be sure to give it my best."

The Player's behavior around Lillie struck Moon as curious, though it was just a thought she felt he was being a little strange. Nice? That was a clear distinction from his sarcastic personality which seemed to be his default expression.

Now that the combatants were present and everyone has gathered it was time for the event to commence. Everyone gathered around the stage where the battle was going to take place, even the Player's mom joined to spectate and support her son.

The kahuna of the island presented himself to the crowd of spectators, signifying the beginning of their tradition. Silence filled the air. "For all life on our islands...and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts...we pray for your protection...for them and all Melemele. May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity – Tapu Koko! Before you stands Hau – grandson to the kahuna.

Hau walked on stand from Hala's left.

"Before him stands the Player – who met with Tapu Koko."

The Player didn't want to go out on stage but a playful and gentle shove from Moon inched him forward. He looked back at her and saw her smile, which was actually comforting to see since the event he impulsive agreed to seemed rather important. He adjusted his bag and made his way on stage with Popplio by his side.

All eyes were on him as the news came as shock to the crowd.

"What?!"

"That boy met with our guardian?"

"How peculiar..."

"Isn't he new?"

Amongst the chattering spectators Moon called out to him. "Good luck out there!"

"Popplio! Take care of my little boy!" His mom supported him and Popplio alongside Moon, waving happily at them.

With all the attention on him and having his mom cheer as loud as she was the Player couldn't help but feel a small hint of embarrassment but it was just what he needed, causing him to give a faint smile. Popplio looked back to his mom and performed a quick backflip to show that she was ready for a fight.

"As long as we both have a good time, then we can call it a great battle, eh?" Hau asked with a friendly grin.

The Player nods. "Yeah. I guess we can."

Hala looked over to his left and then over to his right. "Player! Hau! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon!"

Hau tossed up a Poké Ball and caught it in his hand with a light 'slap'. "Let's give em a good show!" He tossed the Poké Ball forward, releasing a Pichu out onto the field first.

"A Pichu? Well that's not good. I've got a Water and Normal/Flying-type. Guess I should've caught more Pokémon on the way here." The Player felt a bit of uncertainty now that the odds felt against him with type advantage.

Popplio made her way onto the field and didn't let it distract her from being ready to give her all. "Bwar!"

The Player recognized Popplio's determination and felt his worries fading away, his partner was ready so as a Trainer, and friend, he shrugged off his doubts and got his head in the game. "Hm, but hey...I can't let you down, can I? Let's do this Popplio."

"Pichu, let's start this battle with something that'll really get them scared!"

 _'An Electric-type move?'_ The Player thought to himself.

"Use Tail Whip!"

Pichu turned its back to Popplio and began to cutely wag its tail, making Popplio less wary. A blue aura surrounded Popplio and small orbs descended upon it as well, meaning Popplio's defense had fallen. The Player was expecting a Thunderbolt or something that would really hurt but a non-damaging move just confused him slightly.

"Um...o-ok, that doesn't really scare us but...Popplio, use Water Gun!"

The ball of water was created in seconds and with it fired Water Gun which managed to blast Pichu while it still had its back turned. Pichu cried out as it was blasted and was forced back to the feet of its Trainer.

"Pichu! You ok?"

Pichu weakly picked itself up from the platform and got back up on its hind legs. "Piiiiii..." Its cheeks flashed different colors as the sound of electricity began to emit from its red pouches.

"That's the spirit, Pichu! Let's keep it up! Now use-!"

 _'It's gotta be an Electric-type move this time...'_ He thought to himself again.

"-Thun-nnnnnn, use Charm!"

Pichu jumped back to its regular position on the platform and looked at Popplio with large, charming eyes, fluttering them at her in the cutest way possible. Popplio couldn't hate such a face and thus the move worked, harshly lowering Popplio's attack.

The Player notched his head to the side as he couldn't help but wonder why Hau wasn't using any super effective moves but laughed it off and held his arm out. "Popplio, use Water Gun again!"

As instructed Popplio fired a second Water Gun at Pichu and it was able to hit, it was almost a complete repeat of the first round. Pichu was struck and sent flying back to Hau.

"Are you even trying?" The Player asked.

"Of course I am." Hau assured as he watched Pichu return to its position.

Pichu looked at the duo with a confident smile. "Chuuuu."

"Pichu! Tail Whip!"

"Pi!" Pichu turned its backside once more and wagged its tail at Popplio, once again lowering her defense.

The Player shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. "Water Gun!"

A third Water Gun was fired and just like before struck Pichu, this time sending it flying off of the platform and ringing it out however that didn't matter because Pichu was unable to continue, laying in a wet puddle of defeat.

Hau returned Pichu to its Poké Ball for rest. "Come back, Pichu! You were great. Thank you."

"C'mon, Hau. What was that? You didn't even tell it to dodge."

"Chances are Pichu wouldn't have been fast enough anyway since Popplio is always so fast when it comes to attacking but the battle isn't over yet. Rowlet, let's take it home!"

Rowlet spread its wings and flew onto the platform, Hau's final Pokémon standing its ground. "Hoo!"

"Use Tackle!" Hau commanded.

Rowlet spread its wings once again and took flight, dashing toward Popplio at an alarming rate.

"Its fast...! Popplio, dodge!"

Popplio was barely able to perform the command the Player gave her, Rowlet JUST barely missed her but regardless Hau saw this as an opportunity.

"Now that the gap is closed, use Leafage!"

Rowlet used its speed and acted quickly landing on its feet and propelling itself back up to Popplio. It was then able to create Leafage at point blank range and blast the defenseless Water-type with all three orbs for critical damage. Popplio cried out from the attack and slide across the wooden platform until she reached the stages corner. She was defeated.

The Player wasn't expecting this new turn of events as Popplio was taken out with a single attack. "W-Wait, what? But...how?! Popplio was able to take it like a champ the other day!"

"Pichu's Tail Whip lowered Popplio's defense and since Leafage is a super effective move so it opened the door for Rowlet to really do some considerable damage. Popplio is strong so we weakened her so Rowlet would be ready to end the battle quickly. Pound wouldn't have been too effective either since Charm lowered its attack."

The Player held out Popplio's Poké Ball and returned her. He was so caught up in thinking Hau didn't know what he was doing that he was the one who ended up looking like a scrub. He took out his second Poké Ball and tossed it out, bringing forth Pikipek.

"Pek!"

"It's all on you, Pikipek!" The Player called out, now feeling the weight of a battle he wasn't sure he'd be able to win.

"You've caught a new Pokémon, huh? Awesome! Let's see what it can do! Rowlet, use Tackle!"

Rowlet took off at an impressive speed once more and closed the gap between it and Pikipek in no time, it was hard for the Player to even react to its movement.

"Dodge!" He commanded in a mild panic.

Pikipek, unlike Popplio, was able to dodge the incoming Tackle with relative ease, displaying it was fast enough to deal with Rowlet much to Hau, the Player and Rowlet's surprise.

The Player blinked sporadically at this new development. Not only was Pikipek listening to him but he was actually displaying dominance in speed. "W-Whoa...ok, hit it with Peck!"

While Rowlet was still in the midst of gliding through the air from its missed attack Pikipek flew up to it and pecked away at Rowlet's backside, doing pretty good damage based on Rowlet's reaction to the attack.

"Rowlet! Get out of there!" Hau shouted while pointed to the sky.

Breaking away from Pikipek's assault Rowlet quickly took to the sky.

"Pikipek, go after it! Don't let up!"

Pikipek nods and flies after Rowlet, the battle was now taking place in the air with Pikipek aggressively leading the charge while Rowlet waited for its next command.

"Rowlet, keep going until you can land a Tackle!"

The grass/Flying-type hoots out in understanding and faced its attacker, charging at it full force, to land a Tackle. Pikipek couldn't have anticipated Rowlet's sudden 180 and as a result was struck in the chest with Rowlet's head. Rowlet flung Pikipek off of it allowing it recover. Pikipek regained its composure and went back for another Peck attack which it was successfully able to land. The two Pokémon were going at it, blow for blow while their Trainers commanded a mix of attacks and dodges as they battled for aerial superiority.

The crowd was amazed at how close the battle was and was made evident by the silence surrounding the arena, Hala was particularly surprised by the skill these young Trainers displayed for having brought their Pokémon so far.

Rowlet and Pikipek tore up their limitless playground by soaring back and forth, occasionally landing attacks and dodging with amazing speed. They circled and spiraled around each other as if the duo were performing some sort of aerial helix dance.

"Use Tackle!"

"Use Peck!"

The two Trainers shouting out their moves at the same time reached both Pikipek and Rowlet as the two flew toward one another and clashed one final time. They were both able to land an attack on one another and as such they were powerful enough to send them both plummeting out of the sky. Halfway down to the platform both Pokémon came to their senses and recovered in the air before they landed on the platform before their respective Trainers.

The silence overcame everyone, including the Player and Hau. The Pokémon stood tall and locked each other in stare down.

…

Both fought admirably but Pikipek was unable to continue. He felt his legs grow weak and gave in to the fatigue, falling forward while Rowlet remained standing.

"Pikipek is unable to battle!" Hala decided the match at the results. "Hau is the winner!"

The crowd erupted in celebration, cheering for both Trainers for a battle well fought.

"Hoo-ee! Another great battle this year." One of the specters commented.

"I bet Tapu Koko liked it, too." Another amongst the crowd replied.

While Hau went to congratulate his Rowlet on a good job the Player got Pikipek off of the wooden platform, holding him in his arms. Feeling that he was being picked up Pikipek opened his eyes to see the Player looking down to him with a smile.

"You did really good out there." He complimented his Pokémon with shaky arms from the thrill of the experience. "I had no idea you were so tough, especially since I only just caught you. Thank you so much."

Guess his new Trainer wasn't such a jerk after all. Pikipek gave a satisfied look up to the Player and gently brushed his cheek with his wing as if saying 'enough with the mushy stuff'. He closed his eyes to rest up and was then returned to his Poké Ball.

Hau approached the Player with Rowlet on his head. "Phew...that was awesome, Player! That was a really great battle! I had a blast fighting you!"

The Player couldn't help but give a smile as he actually enjoyed the battle despite the loss. "Same. And now that we're done we won't get obliterated by the guardian. I'd hate to be anything like those Spearow."

The two boys met in the center and respectfully shook hands with one another. The Player's mom, Moon, Lillie and Kukui all happily watched the two demonstrate good sportsmanship.

"It was a good battle." Hala said as he approached the boys. "With this, Tapu Koko will let us sleep peacefully tonight."

"Ko-ko-koooo!" The mysterious yet familiar cry of a Pokémon echoed throughout the area. Translation: "I guess I can let you all live another day!"

"Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval."

The Player let out a sigh of relief now that the battle was over. It was as if a large weight was lifted from his shoulders.

Moon ran onto the stage and gave him a slap on the back. "That was awesome!"

"Ack! Geez, you hit like a man...but, uh, yeah thanks. That means a lot to me."

"Mrrrrr!" Litten cried out with a smile on a good battle. The Player snickered and pet the top of Litten's head while he was held in Moon's arms.

Seeing the group together Hala snapped his fingers and reached into his pocket. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time you take this, Player." The kahuna took out the a bracelet and placed it around the Player's wrist. "Your Z-Ring, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokémon...it can bring forth their Z-power!"

"...Wait, so I can turn my Pokémon into Super Saiyans!?" The Player asked with a gleaming look in his eyes.

Hala didn't know what he was talking about and gave a simple "No."

Despite the Player's initial disappointment he looked down to the Z-Ring. "Well that sucks but then again I'd be overpowered. Sooooo what's all this Z talk?"

"We kahunas can make them by refining stones like the Sparkling Stone you received from Tapu Koko. Although until you collect more Z-Crystals during your island challenge, you will not be able to draw out the Z-Power of your Pokémon."

 _'Z-Ring, Z-Power, Z-Crystal...are we sure this isn't Pokémon Ball Z?'_ The player thought to himself.

"And yet you already received that Sparkling Stone..."Hala added. "It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you...or perhaps it has a mission for you."

"In other words, it's time for you to get out there and start your island challenge!" Said Kukui.

The Player looked over to the professor with a look of disinterest. "Don't go making decisions for me, bro."

"At least hear him out." Moon whispered to him only making the Player groan.

"If you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what that mission is."

The Player shook his head and sighs. "I don't even know what this 'island challenge' is."

"Four islands!" Kukui replied while holding up four fingers. "You'll travel to each of the islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about becoming the strong-"

The Player held up his hand at Kukui, preventing him from finishing. "Gonna have to stop you right there, chief. I don't care about being the strongest. I don't want to be the strongest. I have nothing to prove, I want nothing to prove. I'm a guy who just wants a normal life. If you want someone to be the strongest ask Hau."

"Can't. I'm a rival." Hau explained.

"Then get Moon to do it."

"I'm not the protagonist this time around." She explained.

All eyes were back on the Player. "...I'm not agreeing to this. Nope. There are other stories about being the best, I will not have any part of that."

The Player hopped off the stage and made his way for the nearest Pokémon Center to heal up his Pokémon, Moon went ahead and chased after him while Kukui, Lillie, Hala and Hau watched them off.

"Player, wait!" Moon called out while running after him.

"Nope. I'm living a normal life and you can't stop me. If I have to stand stationary in one spot for the rest of my life and become an NPC so be it."

Kukui stroked his goatee curiously while watching the duo depart.

"Well, he's an interesting one." Hala laughed in amusement.

"Indeed." Kukui smiled.

"But what're we going to do now?"Hala asked. "We kind of need him to get things going. I already gave him the ring."

"Don't worry. We'll make a protagonist out of him, yet."

Lillie was lost and just stood there as the adults had their conversation. "...I swear I don't know what's going on anymore."


	5. Island Challenge 101

After the Iki Town festival and healing his Pokémon at nearest Pokémon Center the Player returned home to enjoy the remainder of his day by resting up at home with Popplio and Pikipek. After a good night's sleep he was well rested and up early, ready to start the day. He was out enjoying the morning breeze on the porch with his mom and Popplio.

"What beautiful weather!" His mom gleefully states following a long and refreshing exhale. "I wonder what today will bring me?"

The Player, who was leaning against the wooden railing, shifted his gaze out from the ocean over to his mother. "Why do we always start the morning like this?"

"What do you mean, hon?"

"We're always out here on the porch talking about how great the weather is. I know its really nice and view is beautiful but I'm starting to see a pattern here. Right about now, the doorbell should be-"

The doorbell rang, getting the groups attention. The Player's mom was impressed with her son's guessing ability and clapped adorably with her gorgeous smile. "Wow! You're good at this!"

"Ugh! Kukui, why won't he leave me alone?!"

"If it's Kukui, he'll probably let himself in without even waiting for us to open the door!" His mom giggled.

The Player squinted his eyes at her. "Why are you saying that so casually? Screw it. I'm gonna go set him straight and give him a piece of my mind. C'mon, Popplio."

He entered the house and waited a few seconds, expecting Kukui to barge in at any moment however, unlike the past few days, the door remained shut much to the Player's surprise. He slowly made his way over still anticipating someone to enter but nothing.

"Did mom finally lock the door? It's a miracle. But I'm still gonna tell him off!" He made his way outside and stomped his way along the wooden floorboard until he reached the stairs. "Listen here, you weird stalker, I want nothing to do with-" His eyes then fell upon the sight of Lillie who had her back turned while waiting, hearing him she turned. Seeing her face the Player accidentally trips over his own feet and falls, tumbling down the stairs and landing right in front of Lillie. Popplio covered her eyes to prevent herself from seeing it.

"O-Oh my goodness! Are you ok?!" Lillie

The Player quickly jumped up off the ground as if nothing was wrong, trying to adjust his shirt in a minor daze. "Oooh, hey, yeah, just fine. That was just- um. What's up?"

"Oh. Um...the professor said...'Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new Trainer. Woo!'" She tried her best to imitate the masculinity of Kukui's voice while repeating his words. So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokémon lab, if you'll come with me. It's, um...it's this way."

"I'd follow you wherever you go but what does he want exactly? After what he was telling me yesterday I kinda don't want to get roped into anything. In fact I had plans on getting a job today. There's a nearby city by the beach not too far from where I live, I'm sure someone there is hiring."

"I'm not exactly sure what he wants. He just told me to come get you."

The Player wasn't sure. Since Lillie was there all he wanted to do was spend more time with her but it came at the cost of interacting with Kukui more.

"Son!" His mom called out as she made her way outside. She approached the group with money in hand. "Here. A little pocket money for you. Don't go wasting it on anything too silly!" She handed him the money and he put it in his pocket. She noticed Lillie and turned to her. "Oh! Well done, son. You're making more friends, aren't you? And what a cute little friend you have."

Lillie blushed at her comment and shyly looked away. "M-Me? Well, thank you...My name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you."

"Cute? Mom, she's gorgeous." The Player corrected her with a more powerful word.

"Aaaah!" Lillie placed her hands on her face and shook her head as the blush intensified. "No! I can't handle this!"

The Player's mom laughed and pat her son on the back. "Looks like it's your time to finally shine, sweetie! Enjoy yourself out there with Popplio. And don't be gone too long."

"If things go where I want them to mom I may be gone for quite some time so no promises."

Neither of the girls was exactly sure what he meant but his mom just smiled, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek. She kneels down and pets Popplio on the head before giving her farewell to Lillie and going back to the house.

"You...have a very nice mother, don't you?" Lillie asked in what appeared to be envy, only earning her a curious look from the Player to which she only shook her head to decline that she had even said anything. "We should get going. I'll show you to the Pokémon Research Lab."

The Player eventually decided to just go along for the ride and lowered himself down to Popplio to open his bag for her. She climbs in and stands appropriately, he then put his bag back over his shoulders and was ready to depart. "After you." He held his hand out to Lillie, prompting her to walk ahead.

Despite having her alone with him the Player found himself short on words. The two just walked side by side down the road leading to the beach where a lone house stood. The two came across a patch of tall grass and Lillie stopped.

"You can only reach the professor's lab by treading through the tall grass here." She explained.

The Player notched his head curiously at her explanation and took a gander over to the right and saw a small elevated piece of land that directly lead directly to the beachfront. It was actually a much faster route than trending through the grass. "Um...you sure about that?"

"He says he can research moves better when he is surrounded by Pokémon. Since I'm not a Trainer, though, I have to rely on using Repels all the time."

The Player pointed to the small ledge he saw. "But you can literally just jump and climb over that ledge over there."

"You do know that using Repel keeps Pokémon from attacking, right?" She asked.

"Yeah but I was saying it's more convenient to just- ...Never mind."

The grip Lillie had on her bag tightened as the thought of Nebby suddenly crossed her mind. "And about Nebby...Oh. I mean...Cosmog. Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokémon. It came from far, far away."

"Pew!" Nebby cried out from the safety of Lillie's bag.

"Like a mythical Pokémon?" The Player asked.

"I'm not really sure but I think so. It seems to have a very strange power...it used that power to save me once when I was in danger. But some...other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That's why only the professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it..."

"As much as I love exposition I'm guessing that means- wait...people you trust? I know about Nebby so does that mean you trust me?"

"Well...yeah, you helped me and saved Cosmog. Why wouldn't I trust you?"

"Yes! Off to a good start." He rubbed his hands together feeling confident that he was that he was actually getting somewhere with her.

"Can you keep a secret? Can you not tell anyone else about Nebby or what happened at the bridge? Please..."

"Huh? I thought I answered that already but yeah, I won't tell a soul. I promise."

Lillie smiled, happy to know he was trustworthy. "Thank you. Now, um, the professor's house is right over there. Now if you could guide me through the grass that'd be-" The Player took Lillie by the hand and walked her over to the ledge he was talking about, it was a minor drop and got them closer to the house than the grassy route. "….Oh."

"Yeah." The Player dully replied with a blank glare.

Lillie noticed his expression and huffed adorably, making her way to the house. The duo arrived and were greeted to loud yelling and banging.

"Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got! My body is ready. Woo!" Kukui's shouts were heard all the way outside, it left many surrounding Trainers curious as to what was going on in there.

"...Did Kukui really just make that reference?" The Player asked with an intrigued smile, he was actually struck in awe from hearing that peculiar claim.

"What reference?" Lillie asked.

"Well, you see...ah, no. It's not important. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Mmmm...if you say so. The Pokémon Research Lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree."

The Player and Popplio eyed the place and noticed the lack of proper upkeep. "It's a mess." He bluntly states causing Lillie to laugh sheepishly.

"That's the charm. I've actually been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys live under the same roof?!"

"Yes. I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay."

'….Kukui, you lucky son of-'

A loud crash came from the house interrupted the Player from mentally finishing his sentence "Raaaaa-oooooohhh! Raff ruff!" The sound of a Pokémon cry followed the destructive crash.

Knowing what was going on inside Lillie shook her head, amazed that Kukui and his Pokémon were at it again, testing Pokémon attacks on himself. "The professor...he never stops researching moves. Not even inside the lab itself. Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again...and I just washed his lab coat and finally gotten it clean."

'She even does laundry? She probably cooks for him too. Kukui is trying to steal my love interest and from the look of it he's already got the edge on me.'

"Um, hello?" Lillie waved her hand in front of his face as he appeared to have zoned out.

"...Huh? What?"

"You coming along? I said we should probably head inside before he does any more damage."

"Oh. Yeah...right. Sorry about that. Let's get inside."

Lillie nods and walks up the stairs, the Player right on her heels. She opens the door and enters the house. Inside was a surprisingly neat and tidy place with a few Pokémon roaming around freely. Kukui was just picking himself up from one of Rockruff's earlier attacks.

As the professor straightened out his lab coat his eye caught sight of company. "Hey there, Player! Thanks for getting him for me, Lillie!"

"Of course." She replied. "However I can be a help...I am supposed to be your assistant, right?"

The Player crossed his arms and huffed, thinking there was more going on between the two than he had originally thought. A hint of jealousy perhaps?

"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research. Say, Player, lemme see your Pokédex for a second, yeah?"

He took one of the shoulder straps off of his arm in order to reach the smaller compartment on the back of his bag. He unzipped it and handed Kukui the Pokédex. "What? Suddenly decided I'm not worthy of a Pokédex?"

Kukui laughed and took the dex. "Nah, nothing like that. See, there's this Pokémon inside your Pokédex called Rotom..."

"Da'fuq's a Rotom?" The Player asked as he put the bag back on his back.

Kukui was making adjustments to the Pokédex with an assortment of parts as a means to upgrade the hardware. While he was in the middle of performing this a strange buzzing came out from the Pokédex.

"Kzzzt!"

Suddenly a strange creature erupts from the device, taking the Player and Popplio by surprise as it zipped around the boy. Popplio jumped out of the Player's bag and stood her ground in front of her Trainer, ready to battle under the impression this creature was looking for a fight.

"Whooooa. Easy there, Popplio." Kukui stepped in front of the buzzing entity before a battle could break. "This is Rotom, the Pokémon that was residing in your Pokédex."

The Pokémon zipped out from behind the professor and grinned mischievously at the group. "Kzzt kzzt kzzt kzzt." It appeared to have been giggling at the two, their faces were priceless.

"So...that thing was inside the Pokédex this entire time? How the heck was it able to do that?"

"Oh, I can tell you about Rotom." Lillie offered. Rotom then playfully flew around Lillie as she prepared to explain. "It is a peculiar Pokémon, with a body made up of something like electricity. It can take up residence in machines."

"It gives us a whole new way to communicate with Pokémon. There aren't many people in the world who have this special Pokédex so think of it like beta testing." Kukui added. Rotom zipped around the room a few more times before diving back into the Pokédex. "And now if I power up your Pokédex with the parts I just got in..."

With a few more tweaks and adjustments the Pokédex upgrade was coming along swimmingly. "Kzzzt!" Rotom let out a positive cry to keep the professor informed that things were well on its end, not a bother or hiccup to be found.

With the last few improvements the Pokédex, properly dubbed the Rotom Pokédex, was complete. Rotom sprung up from Kukui's grasp and revealed to everyone its new form, it now had what appeared to be arms and legs, complete with its face being visible on the front. It flew up to the Player's face.

"Zzzzzzzzrrt! Nice to meet you, pall. Gentle on the goods, ok?" It was revealed to be able to speak which shocked the Player and Popplio.

"You can talk?!"

"Bwrark ark?!"

The pair asked, the Player's jaw was dropped in awe. Their reactions made Rotom even more gleeful. "Sure can or at least only when I'm in here. I'm not exactly sure how to explain how that works but do we really need to know? I can talk and it's awesome."

"Yeah. That's true, sweet. So you can translate things Popplio say to me?"

"Of course. Would you like a demonstration?"

"You bet."

"Ask Popplio something."

The Player took a second to think of a question and tapped his left palm with a gentle fist pound to indicate he had something in mind. "Popplio, am I the best or am I the best?"

"Bwar-?" Popplio laughed gently at the question but looked up to Rotom who then descended closer to her. "Bwrark...brark ark...bwark bark."

"Zzzzrrt?" Rotom questioned in its native Pokémon language, Popplio nods and Rotom flies up to the Player. "Popplio says 'Wha-? *Laughter* Well...if I had to choose...I'd say amazing.' That's roughly the gist of what she said."

The Player brings his hands together and looks down to Popplio with a loving smile. "D'aaaaaaaw!" He crouched down and held Popplio in his arms, hugging her affectionately while also cradling her like a baby. "You are just so precious! Let's see what Pikipek thinks."

Reaching for the Pokémon he had in his pocket the Player took out Pikipek's Poké Ball and released him. "Pek!" He cried with his wings spread, stretching them out.

"Pikipek, we have this really cool Rotom Pokédex thing and it can translate things you say so I can understand what you're saying."

"Pi?" Rotom lowered itself down to Pikipek and gave him a casual smirk complimented with a friendly wave.

"So I want to try it out by having you answer a question. Now, am I the best or am I just amazing?"

Pikipek narrowed his eyes at his Trainer and focused on Rotom. "Piki pi pek." That appeared to have been it, much shorter than what Popplio had to say.

Rotom waited to see if there was more but that was it. Rotom flew up to the Player to give the answer. "Pikipek says 'You're neither, pal.' And that's about it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The Player replied with a smile as if he misheard everything. "I'm grea- wait! What?!" Lillie, Kukui, Rotom, Pikipek and even Popplio laughed, the Player slowly formed a harmless smile and chuckled. "Haha. Very funny." He sarcastically replied before returning Pikipek to his Poké Ball.

"From what I can tell, yeah, it looks like Rotom has taken a liking to you!" Kukui commented as he watched Rotom circle around the Player with much enthusiasm.

"And this will help how exactly?" Lillie questioned.

"He hasn't been here in Alola too long yet. So I decided to give him this special Rotom Dex to help him navigate around. Player, you can use Rotom to see where you're headed. Just give it a little tap and you can check the Town Map!"

Rotom levitated in front of the Player, prompting him to touch the screen. "Well it's nice to meet you, Rotom. Thanks." The Player properly thanked the Pokémon and the touch screen a gentle tap thus bringing up a map of his surroundings. "Cool, kinda like google earth."

Rotom circles around the Player, Kukui and Lillie one final time before it went to make itself comfortable in the lower pocket of the Player's backpack, ready to be used whenever he would need it. Shortly afterward Hau entered and approached the group.

"A-lo-la!" He greeted them all with a bright smile. "The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!"

The Player's gaze slowly peered over to Kukui as the others watched Hau take a personal tour of the room. "So, you just gonna let him in like that, huh?"

"He's not hurting anybody." Kukui whispered.

Hau soon came to realize that a nearby ladder lead to a higher portion of the house. "Is that a loft?! That's awesome!"

Lillie quickly ran over to the ladder and prevented him from climbing up. "No, it's not! It's private! The professor has been kind enough to let me use it..."

"Oh yeah. Forgot to ask the obvious question there but YOU TWO LIVE TOGETHER?" The Player once again directed attention to Kukui.

The professor nods. "If you see a person or Pokémon who needs help, you just helped them..."

"It's not faiiiiiiiiir." He groaned.

Kukui gave his back a light slap and laughed. "Cheer up. In fact, now that you two are here I think its time I discussed the island challenge. The island challenge is your chance to become the strongest Trainer around-"

"I already told you I'm not interested in being the strongest!"

Kukui wrapped his arm around the Player's neck and placed his hand up to his ear to prevent Lillie or Hau from seeing what he had to say. "I've got an offer you can't refuse. See...Lillie is gonna be out and about, traveling the region on her own little quest. She wants to get little Nebby back home and I know how much you like her so what progress will you hope to gain if you just stay at home?"

The Player was speechless and couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was a mix of knowing that Kukui was right and disbelief that he knew about his feelings toward Lillie, though it wasn't hard for anyone to really figure out, he was often very obvious about it yet Lillie's innocence prevented her from catching on.

"Now...I'm tryin' to make you look good. Not only can you help her along the way but she'll also envy you for being such a good Trainer. There's no way for you to fail. Every region needs a champ and you're already showing lots of promise so just bare with me here. Help me to help you."

"…." The Player shifted his eyes in uncertainty before he let out a gentle sigh. "Go on."

"Sweet!" Kukui shrieked before standing up right again. Lillie and Hau look over to one another, confused as to what just happened. "Now...as I was saying! You'll prove yourself to be the strongest Trainer around, as the island challenge champion. Woo! It's a great adventure for you and your Pokémon to go on together!"

"There are four islands that make up Alola," Lillie joined in, "and a Kahuna for each one of them. If you wish to be recognized by the kahunas as worthy, it's said you must clear seven trials."

"Player!" Kukui exclaimed with a confident grin. "I want you and Popplio to get out there and give it a shot! You were able to fully use your Pokémon's moves in your very first battle. I think you must have a talent for drawing out Pokémon's strengths. Yeah."

"As do every Trainer." He replied. "...What do you think, Popplio? You want to give it a shot?"

Popplio wanted nothing more than to experience her own journey with a trusted ally by her side. Having this opportunity arise lit her face up with excitement. She clapped her flippers together and happily barked, showing an obvious answer. His partner wanted to go so why deny her that? Not only this but getting closer to Lillie was also on his mind, was this a form of manipulation on Kukui's end? If it was then it worked. Kukui awaited for the Player's answer, still smiling confidently knowing he was bound to agree.

"...Fine. Fine, I'll do it."

"Excellent! Then you'll need one of these!" He then grabbed a small multicolored object from his pocket. "Everybody on the island challenge gets one of these island challenge amulets." Kukui went on to tie the amulet onto one of the zippers on the Player's bag, something the latter hadn't even asked him to do but the amount of excitement that filled Kukui had him as the puppet on the strings.

"Ugh..." The Player groaned.

"I got one from my gramps, too!" Hau said with a smile.

Kukui pat both boys on the shoulder. "All right then, Player! You too, Hau! Get a move on!"

"To where?" The Player asked.

"To the Trainers' School!"

The Player shook his head, showing no interest in complying with what it was the professor had to say regarding it. "Nope. I don't need that. I'm no scrub. I know what I'm doing."

"Oh? Is that why you let Hau use all those stat lowering moves you thought were useless?" Asked Kukui with his hand curiously stroking his goatee earning him a menacing glare from the Player.

"Oh, so you're a smart ass, huh?"

While the boys had their talk Lillie thought good and hard on the whole concept of the island challenge and what it represented. "So this is how the people of Alola connect with the world around them."

"Lillie! You take care of the Player, yeah?" The professor switched his attention to his assistant while the Player raised a brow at what Kukui was intending. "Until he gets used to Rotom, help him find his way around!"

Kukui looks over his shoulder to the boy and winked, signaling that he was actually looking out for him as he mentioned, kicking him off to a good start. It was refreshing to see him keep his word. Naturally Lillie complied, nodding in acceptance. Hau had already left, going on ahead to start his own island journey.

"I know how to get to the Trainer School. Just follow me and we should be there in no time."

"Um, r-right..."

Lillie bows respectfully to Kukui and makes her way for the door. Before the Player could follow her the professor nudged his elbow gently into him. "Go get 'em, stud."

"Shut up! I'm going...!"

As he went ahead to catch up with Lillie Kukui laughed at the Player's reaction. While watching the young Trainers off he felt accomplished with setting their island challenge in motion. He had something big in mind for them and was determined to keep them on the path necessary to see his plans come to fruition.


	6. Trainer Hunt

**A/N: Just a quick side note before you read this chapter, somewhere down the line there is a small part that parodies Twitter, I'm just finding out the site doesn't let you use the at sign/symbol so when reading it over it doesn't make as much sense, or at least not to me, it kinda lightened the punch of the scene but if you know how twitter works then it shouldn't be too hard to understand. Anyway, for now, that's all. I may try to find something to make it more clearer so those who don't know how the site works can understand. Heartfelt thanks to those who actually reads this stuff, it's greatly appreciated and thank you for reading the story in general.**

* * *

Shortly after departing from the Pokémon Research Lab the Player and Lillie make their way for their next destination, the Trainer School. Along the way there was minor difficulties with Lillie, rather than avoiding the tall grass by climbing back up the ledge, as the Player suggested they do, she reveals that she...for some odd reason couldn't find it in herself to climb ledges and as such was forced to walk through the tall grass to get her way back to Route 1 proper. Any wild Pokémon that jumped out and attacked was handled by the Player and Popplio to protect Lillie from harm, their battles gave Popplio enough experience to learn the Fairy-type move, Disarming Voice.

The duo eventually got back on their way and were headed down the street from the Player's house, on their way to the school, they stop by the Pokémon Center to get Popplio fully restored. A minor stroll from the center they reached their destination.

"Here we are." Lillie pointed to the large institute upon arriving. "You see, the Trainers' School is a place where new Trainers come to learn all about Pokémon and battles."

"I know what it is." The Player replied, still a bit disappointed he was suggested to come visit the place even after displaying he knew enough to hold his own in battle. "I honestly feel like I shouldn't be here. I bet Hau is off doing his own thing, like I should be doing. I've got that challenge thing to do."

"In due time." Lillie smiled at him, finding his desire to get out and challenge the trials rather cute although he wouldn't have guessed.

Just then someone caught the Player's eye, just beyond the school's entrance was Kukui, who was apparently talking with one of the staff. "...Wait, isn't that Kukui?" He asked while pointing in the direction he sees them.

"Hm. Sure looks like him." Lillie stated. "Let's go inside and see for ourselves."

They proceed pass the school gate and approach the two adults. "Kukui?" The Player questioned as he reached out and tapped the man's shoulder, who turns around and reveals that it was indeed the professor.

"Hey there, Player! I must've passed you two somehow, yeah?"

"Yeah. How about that." The Player looked over to Lillie in doubt.

"Must've been when we were in the Pokémon Center." She whispered.

"We were only in there for like a minute." He whispered back.

Kukui cleared his throat to get their attention. "Anyway. Welcome to the Trainers School, the place to learn how to be a Pokémon Trainer!"

"This is so pointless..." The Player crossed his arms and shook his head, still unable to believe he was doing this.

The adult woman stepped forward, eying the Player curiously. "Professor Kukui! Is this the child you told me about?"

"Yeah. Put him through the wringer, Teach! Four Trainers!" He held four fingers up to the Player's face.

The boy narrowed his eyes and gently slapped Kukui's hand out of his face. "What?"

"You've got to beat four Pokémon Trainers here at the school!" Kukui clarified. "The experience will surely help you and your Pokémon grow stronger. Yeah."

"The Trainers who will take part in this lesson may be inside or outside the school." The woman went on to explain. "You may also want to visit our classrooms. You'll be sure to learn a lot."

"Wait, so...you want me scavenger around and hunt down these kids for a battle and if I beat all four of them I graduate?"

Kukui and the woman looked at one another and then finally back to the Player. "I guess you could put it that way." The woman replied with a smile. "Just start whenever you're ready and good luck."

Now that everything was explained in full to the Player the woman bid farewell to the group and walked into the building.

"She may not look all that tough, but that teach trains her kids right! One of her students is even a captain!"

Probably the only bit of news that surprised the Player was Kukui's statement. "Wait. A captain who is a student in the Pokémon school? Pfft. If one of the captains is still learning the basics this island challenge business is gonna be easy."

"Oh. You really think so, eh?" Kukui asked looking intrigued with the Player's claim.

"Has to be." He answered.

The professor remained silent for only an instant and nods with a wide grin. "Then I can't wait to see how you do. Get in there and show everyone what you've got, cousin!"

"Best of luck to you, Player." Lillie gave a supportive smile. "It doesn't look like there are any Trainers outside so it's probably best you start inside."

"You're right. Thanks, Lillie. I'll be sure to win this for you." Though silent she appreciated the gesture and nods at him. The Player faced the school and adjusted the bag on his head. "This'll be over in five minutes."

Half an hour later the Player was stuck in a classroom full of pre-schoolers on the first floor. He was forced to stay and endure the beginner lessons since he interrupted the class in an attempt to look for one of the four Trainers he was supposed to battle in order to graduate. He sat in the back of the class, in the last seat on right hand side while the professor wrote out the various Pokémon types and their matchups.

"Moves have types, just like Pokémon. If you use a move that's the same type as your Pokémon, it will get a special boost in power. Trainers refer to this as 'Same-Type Attack Bonus' or 'STAB' for short." The teacher explained as he wrote the acronym on the chalkboard beside the FireWaterGrass writing.

As the children were taking notes in their notebooks the Player was on a device that appeared similar to a modern day cell phone. Rather than learning he spent most of the class on a social networking site known as 'Chatter', named after the Flying-type move.

* * *

The activity on his phone was as followed:

 **The Player AlolaBoys 30 minutes ago**

 _"I'm stuck in this Trainer School learning about Pokémon when I should be taking this Island Challenge. My Pokémon are so underleveled."_

 **Serena KalosBeauty 30 minutes ago**

 _ **AlolaBoys** "LOL just use Experience Share and have your starter do all the work, that's what I did"_

 **The Player AlolaBoys 25 minutes ago**

 _ **KalosBeauty** "My situation is a bit different, Serena. I can't use it and even if I did it wouldn't be as godlike compared to the Kalos variant."_

 **Serena KalosBeauty 25 minutes ago**

 _ **AlolaBoys**_ _"Really? RIP you :P"_

 **The Player AlolaBoys** **20 minutes ago**

 _ **KalosBeauty** "Gee thanks :/ "_

 **Hilda UnovaShortShorts** **5 minutes ago**

 _ **AlolaBoys /KalosBeauty**_ _"Have any of you seen N?"_

 **Red KantoChampHype** **5 minutes ago**

 _ **AlolaBoys /KalosBeauty /UnovaShortShorts**_ "... _"_

 **Hilda UnovaShortShorts** **1 minute ago**

 ** _AlolaBoys /KalosBeauty /KantoChampHype_** ** _"_** _Helpful as always Red -_-"_

 **Red KantoChampHype** **Just Now**

 ** _AlolaBoys /KalosBeauty /UnovaShortShorts_** _"_ _XD "_

* * *

"Excuse me, Player?" The teacher called out as he saw the boy on his phone rather than taking notes. "Is there something more important on that phone than taking these lessons?"

The Player gave the teacher a dull look, his elbow at rest on the desk while his cheek was nestled into his palm. He placed the device into his pocket and sat back in the chair, bored out of his mind while the teacher continued the lesson. As time went on the bell rang and it was time for lunch and recess. The students either rushed to the cafeteria, went outside to play or stayed inside to keep studying.

Now that the Player was free he walked down the halls looking for the four students who were supposed to be his opponent.

"Well, that surely wasn't a complete waste of time. I can't wait until I get this done, why'd I even agree to-"

As he walked by the stairwell leading to the second floor one of the younger students reacted to his presence by displaying a bit of surprise. "Boy, you're awful close!" She exclaimed.

"…?" Needless to say the Player was confused. He took a quick gander of his surroundings, to see if there was someone else the preschooler was addressing, but when nobody else was around he pointed to himself. "Me?"

"Stand so close and I'll wanna battle you." There was more than enough distance between the child and Player, in fact he didn't even realize she was around until she got his attention. "Is that what you want? Huh? Is it?"

"...Well, I mean, if you're one of the kids I have to beat then yeah, I suppose."

The girl got out her Poké Ball and held it out, challenging him. "Then I'll show you how I like to fight...up close and personal!"

"Y'know, I thought people could only get a Pokémon and battle when they reached a certain age, like ten years or something like that, you're a preschooler and kids are usually two years old when they start preschool."

The girl, as if the Player wasn't even talking, tossed out her Poké Ball and brought out her Pokémon, Bonsly. "Come out and play, Bonsly!"

"Meh. I guess age is like power levels, nobody cares anymore." The Player shrugged and tossed out his ball, Popplio popping out and taking the field...which was in the hallway.

"My Bonsly is really tough so I'd watch out if I were you. There's no way we're gonna-"

"Use Water Gun." The Player commanded.

Popplio fired Water Gun and blasted Bonsly with enough force to lift it off of its feet where it was then blasted into the locker that was behind the girl. Being a Rock-type Water Gun was super effective and since Popplio was much more experienced than the girls Bonsly it was an easy KO.

"Bonsly, no!" The girl ran to the aid of her Pokémon.

"Or maybe it's just the anime that tried to establish the whole 'gotta be ten' thing, I can't recall if it was ever established in the core canon." He was still on the age thing for some reason.

With Bonsly drenched in her arms she approached the Player. "Your style of battle...it's pretty great, y'know?"

"She only used Water Gun but hey, keep at it, kid." The preschooler scurried off to get her Bonsly healed, perhaps to the school nurse. "Well, that's one battle down. Nice work, Popplio."

"Bwark!" She stood up on her back flipper and proudly stuck out her chest. The Player crouched down and pat her head.

"Now we just need to challenge and beat three more students and then we are out of here. Recess just let out so how about we check out?"

Popplio nods and followed her Trainers lead as he made his way for the front door. The schoolyard was full of youngsters and students playing and enjoying their free time with their friends, some having lunch, playing handheld games or playing with their Pokémon.

The Player asked around the yard to see if there was anybody willing to battle him but it seemed they were all busy with their own activity. Both he and Popplio went on to search the west half of the yard, there was even tall grass by the school, blocked off by a metal gate, this was probably where some of the students got their Pokémon.

"A yard full of students and none of them wanted to battle. Brilliant. I wonder if that captain is anywhere around here. Maybe we should check back inside."

As they walked along the side, approaching the side door that lead back into the building Popplio managed to catch eye of a lone boy standing behind the gate, seeing this she reached up and tugged on the cuff of the Player's shorts.

"Ark bwark." She pointed over to the fence while trying to get his attention.

"Hm? What's up?" He noticed she was trying to tell him something and when he saw where Popplio was pointing he saw the boy. "Oh! Good eye, Popplio. Thanks." The pair walked over to the fence, the Player waved at the boy to get his attention. "Hey! Excuse me but are you one of the Trainers I have to beat?"

The young boy noticed the Player waving at him and gave him a challenging stare. "You say that like beating me will be that easy."

"Well, it should be. You should've seen the first girl I battled." He smirked confidently as he opened the gate and passed by.

"I'll teach you the tactics I learned here at school..." The boy reached for his Poké Ball and tossed it into the air, Metapod was released and dropped to the ground, "by beating you with them!"

"A Bug-type? I see you. Popplio, sit this one out. We're gonna let Pikipek handle this one." The Player took out his second ball and threw it out, bringing out Pikipek. "This one is all yours, Pikipek."

Pikipek stretched out his right wing and plucked at it with his beak, waiting for his commands.

"I guess I can be nice and give you the first attack." The young boy placed his hands behind his head, feeling carefree about the battle. He was displaying confidence in his ability.

"Metapod has a really hard shell but it's still just a bug shell and Pikipek can drill holes in stone. Pikipek, use Peck!"

As instructed Pikipek took flight and flew in on Metapod, pecking around the Bug-type at an incredible speed, the Pikipek species was known for their ability to peck away at objects up to 16 times per second. Metapod could flail about helplessly as the small woodpecker went to work. It was made even worse for Metapod because moving around too much would eventually take its toll on its soft innards.

Pikipek let up on its attack and flew back over to his Trainer. Even though it suffered some damage, Metapod stood tall against Pikipek, determined to not let its Trainer down. Seeing this took the Player by surprise, it was covered in small bruises and if it were to continue battling any further chances were it would've spilled out its innards and met an unfortunate end.

"Metapod! Can you still go on?" Though weak Metapod remained strong, showing it's the boy it was going to continue battling. The youngster was still in training so it was doubtful he'd even know that pushing his Pokémon too hard would cause more harm than good. "Great! You're so awesome, Metapod! Use Tackle!"

"Pikipek," The Player whispered down to his partner, "don't let Metapod make its way up to you. Meet it halfway."

Unable to understand the reason behind his Trainers command Pikipek faced him with a hint of confusion on his face. "Pek...?"

"Just do it and be gentle with your next attack, ok?"

Pikipek still wasn't fully grasping what was going on but if that's what his Trainer wanted he was going to listen. He flew over to Metapod, who was in the process of making its way over to him with small and careful hops. Pikipek made the journey much easier for the Bug-type, and once it got close enough it lunged forward and struck Pikipek with Tackle however it practically did nothing, it was about as strong as a gentle love tap.

"Nice work, Metapod!" The boy praised his Pokémon anyway, thinking it did reasonable damage.

Pikipek stood there, looking at Metapod curious to know if that was it and it was. He looked back to the Player once again, even more confused than before. "Remember, gentle." The Player said to remind him. "Use Peck."

Pikipek performed Peck but rather than being aggressive as he first demonstrated he gave Metapod a more merciful blow, only striking it once with enough force to still do a little bit of damage. Regardless of how gentle he was Metapod couldn't take much more and went down.

"Oh no! My Metapod!" The boy hurried his way to his Pokémon and carefully held it in his arms. "Poor Metapod, you were great."

The Player approached the boy with a smile and one hand in his pocket. "Your Metapod is pretty tough. Still being able to battle after being roughed up by my try hard Pikipek."

Pikipek heard the Player and flew up to him, giving the back of his head a peck which made him mildly flinch. After that he landed on his shoulder, looking down to Metapod and the boy.

"Thanks. Ahaha! I dunno know 'bout tactics and stuff 'cause I haven't been doin' my homework."

"It's cool. I was never much of a scholar but when it comes to Pokémon it just comes natural, y'know? Maybe it'll be the same for you. Let's battle again when Metapod is stronger, ok?"

The boy wasn't sure why the Player was being so nice to him, he expected more gloating, but he returned the smile and then some, laughing in glee as he felt he made a friend. "Ok! Metapod will get really strong and then we'll beat you!"

"Heh. Can't wait for it. Now get that little guy to a Pokémon Center or someone who can care for its injuries."

"Ok! Bye mister!"

The boy ran off to get his Metapod healed. As he went back inside the school Pikipek chirped into the Player's ear, still a bit lost on the whole 'be gentle' ordeal, even Popplio was curious. The Player knew his Pokémon probably wanted to know what that was about and he chuckled.

"Metapod is pretty fragile Pokémon despite its shell being so tough. Back in Kanto I read that it goes through some of the hardest ordeals just so it can evolve. It also has a high chance of dying because, while the shell is hard, it's still known to break and if that happens the innards come out and it dies. It's best for Trainers not to put it through so much and since you're part Flying-type, Pikipek, there was no doubt it was going to have a bad time."

Now Pikipek was starting to see what the Player was going for, Popplio as well.

"Despite knowing that it shouldn't move Metapod was willing to keep going, even with a damaged shell. It was willing to die for that boy and I couldn't find it in myself to hurt it or potentially separate them. He's a kid so..."

Despite the silence both Popplio and Pikipek had found a new form of respect for their Trainer. He may be a goof but his display of care for Pokémon and Trainer has touched both of them in ways they haven't felt, Pikipek hadn't even realized the Player knew so much when he, himself, knew so little about his opponent.

"...Oh. Sorry guys. I'm rambling, so let's get back on track, huh? Two down and two more to go." He grabbed Pikipek's Poké Ball and held it up to him. "Thanks for everything, Pikipek. Rest up." He returned him back inside the ball and left Popplio out. "Well, we found someone on the west side of the school. Let's go check out the east."

The Player and Popplio left the gated area and made their way across the yard over to the east side of the school. Just as the Player thought there was a lone Trainer, a female, sitting by herself with a tennis racket. She was sitting against the stone wall and noticed them approaching.

"Hey there, what're you doing?" He asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for someone." She answered.

"Yeah? Who might that be? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"A Trainer I'm supposed to battle. I've been waiting for like half an hour."

"If you're looking for a battle then I may be your guy. I'm supposed to battle four students in this school so I can pass this test I'm forced to take."

The girl got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off her backside. "So you're the Player? Nice! I've been waiting for you because the teacher told me to. If you beat my Pokémon, I'll give you a simple but very important lesson."

"Is that right? Fine, let's do it but maybe this isn't the ideal location for a battle. We should go somewhere with more space. Can we use one of those fields in the schoolyard?"

"That sounds like a great idea. Let's go!"

Now that the third Trainer was found the next challenge the Player had to face was now getting underway. The two arrive at schoolyard where the two battle fields were present, the girl requested all kids occupying the space to lend them the field for their battle and they comply and gather round, excited to see a battle from one of the senior students of the school. The Player and the girl take their spots and prepare for their match. Kukui and Lillie were actually still in the area as well, they were spectating from the parking lot.

"I wonder what Pokémon she has." The Player wondered to himself as he watched her tie her shoe from across the arena. Suddenly he felt someone tap his left shoulder, he took a look over to his left but nobody was there. He then felt a tap on his right shoulder, he quickly look over to his right and once again saw that no one was there. "Wait, what the-? Who keeps doing that?!"

Popplio had already saw who it was and laughed softly to keep it a secret from the Player. Rather than looking from left to right he quickly did a 180 to catch whoever it was playing tricks on him however when he turned around there was no one there...

"Aha-! Huh...? Wait, what is going on? I know somebody tapped my shoulder...weird." He turned back around and once he was facing forward he was greeted to Moon standing before him, giving him nothing else but that iconic smile of hers.

"Hi!" She greeted him.

"HOLY SHIT!" He accidentally yelled out in a panic, taking a few steps back as he heart raced. "Moon! Don't creep up on me like that...!"

"Sorry. I couldn't resist." She giggled uncontrollably since her pranked worked.

Seeing two people present on the field, one of the students approached the girl on the other side of the arena.

"Hiromi," The newcomer said to the girl as he approached, "I thought this was going to be a single battle. Why are there two of them?"

The girl, revealed to be Hiromi, noticed Moon and was actually surprised to see her with the Player as well. "Hey, Joseph. Um...I'm actually not sure. I didn't even see her."

The younger kids saw the two senior students together and started to speculate among each other. From the look of it there was going to be a multi battle. The idea of seeing two seniors battle together sparked excitement for the children.

The seniors, Joseph and Hiromi, walked across the field and approached the Player and Moon.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a single battle." Joseph spoke up to the two who were talking among each other until they realized they were being addressed.

The Player placed his hand in front of Moon and moved her back. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that. She was just leaving."

"Hey!" Moon pouted adorably as she was moved.

"C'mon, Moon. I'm trying to get this battle done. After I win against this girl all I have to do is find the last person to battle then I can leave."

"Hold on. So you're the new Trainer our teacher was talking about?" Joseph asked. "Heh, you don't look so tough."

"Oh?" The Player grinned, now looking back to Joseph. "Is that right? And who are you supposed to be?"

"The Rising Star of our school, I'm Joseph. I'm the last Trainer you're supposed to face."

"Really? Sweet. Then maybe I can kill two birds with one stone."

"Huh?" Joseph wasn't sure what he was trying to imply but it made him feel a bit competitive.

The Player motioned his finger from Hiromi to Joseph. "You two. I want to battle you both at the same time. I'm pretty sure I can get it done."

"You think you can take on two of the strongest Trainers in our school? Do you believe your own hype that much?" Joseph remarked with a challenging grin.

"I am the hype." The Player retorted.

As the two boys were getting a fire started Popplio, Moon and Hiromi were silently questioning why they were getting so intense at something that could easily be fixed. 'Boys...' They all thought to themselves. But in the middle of this three children ran up to the group.

"Joseph! Hiromi! What's going on?"

"Are you guys going to have a tag battle?"

"That would be so cool! We've never seen a tag battle before!"

Joseph quickly got off his competitive persona with the Player to acknowledge the kids. "A tag battle? Oh, no. We were just-"

The moment he gave his answer the joy that lit up on the children's faces faded. "Aaaaaaw...!" They all groaned in disappointment. Seeing their reaction Joseph sighs and rubs the back of his head.

Hiromi tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "It couldn't hurt. Besides I think it'll be a good experience for the younger students."

"Huh?"

"It'll be fun. Besides I'm sure the teacher won't mind."

Joseph thought about it and it would've been a good chance to actually see what the Player was made of since he declared he was able to take the two of them on and rather than waiting he could've gotten right into the action with a multi battle. He smiled down to the kids and then over to the Player.

"Well. You've got yourself a challenge." Joseph declared.

"Sweet. Let's get this over with!" The Player was more than ready, taking out Pikipek's Poké Ball, ready to have him and Popplio bring home gold.

"Hold it! You're not going to be the only one battling. She's gonna accompany you." He directed his claim over to Moon.

Moon pointed to herself. "Me?"

"What? No! I can do it myself."

The children turned their anxious faces to the Player. "Tag battle! Tag battle! Tag battle!" They debated.

Now it seemed like he was out of options. The Player just wanted to get it over with and since the kids wanted to see a battle involving teams Moon was his only choice. The Player took a look at Moon who looked back at him.

"You wanna do this?" He asked her.

Moon confidently bumped her chest with her fist. "Sure! I wouldn't let you take on tough Trainers by yourself. Let's do this!"

He nods at her and held up his fist at her, gesturing her to fist bump him which she happily does. "…Thanks." He smiles at her, showing gratitude for her will to lend a helping hand despite him feeling confident in his own ability to handle both.

Joseph and Hiromi return to the other side of the field and stand their ground with their Poké Balls at the ready. On the second floor of the school the teacher who organized this event was watching the events unfold from the window, she was pleased to see where things have lead. The children return to the sideline, ready to see a battle.

"Grimer!" Joseph tossed out his Great Ball and revealed his Pokémon, the Alolan variant of Sludge Pokémon.

Hiromi also had a Great Ball and sent it out. "Pikipek! Let's get 'em!" Her Pokémon surprised the Player as she brought it out.

"You already know who I'm going with." Moon threw her Poké Ball out, releasing Litten who let out an adorable battle cry.

"As much as I'd love to see which Pikipek is stronger between hers and mine I think I'm gonna go with popplio." He gave his partner a confident smile and nods his head up, prompting her to run ahead to Litten's side which does.

"We'll give the challengers the first move!" Joseph called out to them after coming to an agreement with Hiromi.

Moon and the Player take their offer and the former holds out a pointed finger at Pikipek. "Litten, use Ember!"

Litten inhales and upon exhaling released a small stream of fire that fired and directly made contact with Pikipek, sending the Pokémon back a few meters.

"Grimer, use Pound on Popplio!"

"Popplio, use Pound and counter it!"

Grimer and Popplio darted for one another while getting their Pound attacks ready. The two Pokémon meet in the center of the arena and followed through with their orders, Grimer brought its arm overhead and swung it down, Popplio countered Grimer's Pound with her own by performing a backflip and using her back flipper to strike. Their strikes collide but both appeared equal in power, eventually they both repelled one another, Popplio was sent back into the ground and was propelled through the dirt and Grimer was sent flying back until it made a hard landing on its backside.

Popplio was caught by Litten, who used his paws to stop Popplio's momentum. She recovers and gets back up onto her front, thanking Litten for the assistance. The two starters stand beside one another and awaited for the next round of commands.

The children were cheering loudly on the side, some for the Player and Moon and some for Joseph and Hiromi but all together they were just enjoying the battle, so were Kukui and Lillie, though the former didn't enjoy seeing the Pokémon get hurt it was important to see the teamwork between Trainers and their partners.

The battle continues, Popplio and Litten were shown to be on the attack once again after receiving directions from their Trainers while out of shot. Grimer and Pikipek were also attacking, the four Pokémon met in the center of the arena, with Popplio and Litten being faster and getting their attacks out first, Pound performed a 360 spin and slaps Grimer in the face with her tail and Litten extends his claws and performs a swift Scratch attack on Pikipek, sending both Joseph and Hiromi's Pokémon back.

While Grimer hits the ground Pikipek manages to recover in the air before hitting the ground and Grimer is able to pick itself up after hitting the attack however it was showing signs of fatigue.

"Grimer! You've got to hang in there!" Joseph gave a supporting shout to his Pokémon.

"We'll back you up." Hiromi assured him. "Pikipek, use Echoed Voice on Popplio!"

Pikipek flies into the air and readies itself. "Pii...kii...PEEEKK!" With a mighty cry Pikipek was able to unleash a powerful sound wave that struck Popplio with enough force to have the ground crack under her body. Popplio was forced to cover her ears in order to bear the ear piercing attack.

"Damn...! Be strong, Popplio!" The Player grit his teeth in uncertainty.

"Litten, take care of Grimer! Use Scratch!"

Litten rushes across the field to handle Grimer and leaps into the air just as it was finally able to get its bearings but Joseph didn't have any plans on letting Litten take advantage of him.

"Grimer! Use Bite!"

With a clear opportunity and Litten's paw already extended for the Scratch Grimer opens its gaping mouth and chomps down onto Litten's right arm, landing a successful bite. Popplio was still recovering from the Echoed Voice and with one eye open sees Litten at the mercy of Grimer who refused to open its mouth.

"Excellent work, Grimer! Hiromi...I'm giving Litten to you. Grimer, toss Litten up into the air!"

"Mer!" Grimer bites down even more onto Litten's little arm, securing a nice grip so that he couldn't escape. Grimer spun around and with a hefty swing of its head tossed Litten high into the air, where he met Pikipek in its element.

"Pikipek, use Echoed Voice on Litten!" Hiromi commanded.

Echoed Voice got stronger the more a Pokémon used it. Litten was going to get a stronger dose of what Popplio had been dealt so at close range it would've been a devestating strike. Humerously Litten tried to flee from Pikipek but as he was in the air he was going no where, it was as if he was running in place.

Moon was unsure what to do but there was nothing she could do, she could only watch in worry as Pikipek readied its powered up version of Echoed Voice.

"Piii...kiii..." Its chest began to poke out, indicating how much stronger the attack was going to be.

"Popplio! Use Water Gun on Pikipek!" The Player called out.

Though her ears were still ringing lightly, Popplio was able to hear the words of her Trainer. With Pikipek in her sights she was able to fire Water Gun which fired diagonally up into the air.

Just as Pikipek opened its beak Water Gun struck just in time, filling Pikipek's mouth with a powerful blast of water, thus saving Litten from the Echoed Voice. A watery cry from Pikipek could be heard, it was now falling out of the sky along with Litten. Popplio ran out to the area where Litten was descending and acted quickly, creating a water bubble so that her tag partner could make a safe landing.

Litten panicked as he dropped like a rock from the sky but thanks to Popplio he landed in the elastic safety of her bubble, however she didn't have enough time to make one big enough to withstand the force of the dropping cat so it popped after a certain amount of pressure, wetting both the Fire and Water-type. Litten was wide-eyed from having his fur soaked and droopy, he stood and shivered while Popplio laughed at him.

Grimer also caught its partner before it was able to hit the ground, using both its hands to catch Pikipek.

"Whoa. That was an amazing save! You guys rock!" Moon praised her partners with a bright smile.

The Player looked back at her with his hand on his chest and a surprised smirk. "I really didn't think that was gonna work. I thought that was it for Litten." He saw Grimer and Pikipek out the corner of his eye and realized they were open. "And hey, it's not over yet. They used a team attack on us so let's return the favor."

"Sounds good." Moon agreed.

"Popplio, use Water Gun!"

"Litten, use Ember!"

After drying himself off by heating up his body temperature, Litten snarls playfully at Popplio who smirks adorably at him, the two then got focused and had their sights set on their opponents. Litten takes in a good, long inhale, the biggest he's ever taken and fires a powerful Ember which came out in the form of three large balls of fire, the three balls formed from the fur he had stored up in his system from grooming.

Since Grimer was still holding Pikipek they both were struck with Litten's Ember, the first ball struck and sparked a minor fire, the second Ember struck and ignited an even greater fire and once the final Ember hit it set both Pokémon ablaze, they cry out as the fire burned intensely.

Following up on Ember Popplio was summoning forth all that she had for this next Water Gun, the aquatic orb that formed at the front of her nose was larger than normal in size. Smaller balls of water were being absorbed into the main orb, which was the cause for its impressive size. Once she gained enough power Popplio fired the Water Gun, the sound of a massive watery blast could be heard from even inside the school, the attack blasted Grimer and Pikipek however the burning flame surrounding the duo was still potent enough to resist Popplio's attack. Both Joseph and Hiromi had to split in order to avoid the water beam as it was now strong enough to send their Pokémon flying back into the schoolyard's fence.

Water Gun finally settled the ferocious burn but it also delivered the final blow, both Grimer and Pikipek were unable to battle, making the Player and Moon the winners.

"G-Grimer! Not like this!"

"Pikipek! No!"

Joseph and Hiromi make haste and run to their Pokémon. Seeing who the winners were there was a split second of silence before the spectating children erupt in thunderous cheers, Kukui, Lillie and the teacher clap and cheer as well.

The Player and Moon couldn't help but react to their own win, both giving an overjoyed "YES!" before embracing each other in a celebratory hug while jumping in place in place. Their actions were slightly mimicked by their Pokémon, Litten was grooming his arm but was stopped once Popplio wrapped her arms around him and held him up in a tight hug, lifting him off his paws. Litten's eyes popped open from how tight she was holding him.


	7. The Road Ahead

After a tough battle Joseph and Hiromi return their Pokémon back to their Great Ball. The Player lowered his bag so that Popplio could climb in and take her usual spot and Moon held Litten in her arms. The Player, Moon, Joseph and Hiromi meet one another at the center of the field, at the Poké Ball symbol, to give their final words.

"Augh! Can't believe I lost." Joseph groaned as he placed his hands behind his head, looking away from the Player.

The girls were showing a more friendly exchange off the bat and shook hands respectfully. "I had a lot of fun battling you." Said Moon with a happy grin.

"Same here. You guys were really awesome." Hiromi replied. "I guess I don't really need to give you any lessons. Both of you are already amazing Trainers."

"Thanks!" Moon blushed as she wasn't expecting such praise from a Trainer who was more experienced.

Joseph huffed but ended smiling afterward, he faced the Player with a satisfied look on his face. "I guess the school taught you well."

"Mhm. I had a blast." The Player responded returning the same look.

"Yeah? Well I didn't, wise guy." Joseph remarked in a teasing manner. Hiromi gently pat his shoulder with a laugh which in turn made Joseph laugh as well.

The boys lock hands and shake respectfully shook hands. Seeing their competitive banter lead to a mark of friendship made the girls giggle to one another. Once everything was said and done the spectators surround the four Trainers, congratulating them on an entertaining battle.

The teacher of the four students stepped forth, making her way over to the group so that she could meet with the Player for his efforts. "I was watching the entire battle from the second floor. I can't believe you were able to beat all of my students! Fantastic!"

"So even though I had a partner that counts as a pass?" The Player asked.

"I admit that I wasn't expecting a tag battle to break out but working together with others is an integral part of being a Trainer so yes! I count that as a pass. Not only that but it provided a great learning experiences for all these young ones and for that I thank you all!"

"Sweet. I'm out." The Player struted pass the teacher only to have her grab onto his shoulder to stop him from leaving. "...What?"

"Hang on. After seeing such a performance, I think I'd like to battle you myself! What do you say? Are you ready to take me on?" She asked with an excited smile.

"No." He bluntly replied.

She took a step back, not expecting him to answer so quickly and with a neglectful look in his eye no less. "Wha-?! You must be joking! You do know how much experience you could gain from battling me, right?"

"Sure but I don't care. I'm not interested. You said my mission was to beat four students, I beat four students. I'm done."

The teacher held her hands out to him in a humorously pleading fashion but he remained uninterested. "But...but...but..."

Just then Kukui, alongside a peculiar young man, approached them. "Know your Pokémon and know their moves. Those are the basics of being a Trainer!"

"Ah, there you are, Kukui." The professor now had the Player's undivided attention. Seeing this the teacher hung her head in defeat while purple lines befell her head to symbolize her distress. The Player then noticed the boy and stared at him curiously. "Hm. You don't look like a generic Trainer. I get the feeling you're someone important."

While on the topic of his appearance the boy was slender in frame with light-pink hair and light-blue eyes. He was wearing a brown diamond patterned vest, with a white shirt underneath. He was also wearing long white pants, blue socks, brown and white shoes. He had a blue bag strapped around his waist, and a glove on his left hand.

"Greetings! Captain Ilima here. I couldn't help but observe your battle. You looked so very delightful in battle that I had no choice but to summon you here."

The Player took a single step back. "...K?"

"This is the Player," Kukui introduced him, "who moved here to Alola from the Kanto region."

Ilima eyed the Player carefully, from top to bottom, which only made the boy uncomfortable with how intensely he was looking at him. "I see! Then welcome, newcomer. I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial."

"How about we skip that and just battle right now?" The Player asked.

Hearing his willingness to battle the captain then and there made the teacher throw her hands into the air. "Oh, come on!" She exclaimed in mild annoyance.

"Doesn't work that way, cousin." Kukui declined the notion of a battle.

The Player cross his arms and groaned but Popplio pat the back of his head supportingly to quell his disappointment. "Fine. So...you're the guy who makes the island challenge?"

"Indeed! We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to the challenging the island kahuna. My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. The trial of Captain Ilima."

"Well, Popplio and Pikipek can handle anything. Bring it."

"Wait. You only have two Pokémon?" The captain asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You may want to fill out your team a bit before attempting my trial. It's no picnic."

He assured with a smile which wasn't too convincing for the Player, however getting more Pokémon was never a bad idea so the captain made a good point regardless.

"Yeah, it couldn't 't hurt. I think I'll do that." The Player replied.

"Great. I sincerely look forward to your challenge."

Ilima bid farewell to the Player and left the area, leaving them to carry out their business. Now that the captain was gone the teacher, still a little upset, tapped the Player's shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, "No." he quickly shot her down.

"But I have Great Balls I can give-!"

"No thanks." His answer remained unchanged.

She sighs and once again hangs her head in defeat. "Well, I guess it's time to dismiss you from school, Player."

The sound of the school bell rang throughout the vicinity.

 _'Ding, Dang, Dong'_

"Attention, all students..." A voice from the speaker spoke to the entire school. "The Player has completed his lesson at the Trainers' School!"

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"...That's all." The sound of the speaker hanging up was then heard to mark the end of the announcement.

"….That was very pointless." The Player broke the silence.

Well, that was graduation day. School being completed in less than an hour. All the students, including the ones he battled earlier, gathered at the entrance to see the Player off.

"Be good to your Pokémon!" The Metapod Trainer waved with his fully healed Metapod by his side.

"And try to follow through with those status conditions, too!" Another Trainer added.

"Good luck on your island challenge!" Hiromi wished him the best with a smile.

"I hope you get close to a lot of new people!" Said the Bonsly Trainer.

The Player was touched seeing so many people gather to see him off. He nods to everyone and held his bag straps. "Thanks everybody. It was fun."

"You seemed to be in perfect sync with your Popplio – weren't you?" Lillie asked as she stepped forward.

Naturally he was already putting his attention on her above all else. "Yeah! Popplio was really amazing out there."

"Bwark bwark!" She happily cried beside him, nuzzling her face into his cheek, making him cuff the side of her face and pet her as she displayed her affection.

Seeing their bond growing stronger before her eyes touched Lillie's heart, it made her wish she could have a bond like that with a Pokémon of her own but she had no interest in being a Trainer which conflicted her but personal feelings didn't get in the way of the joy she felt watching the Player and Popplio. "Um...since we've come this far together, why don't I show you some more of the city?"

"Wait. You mean, like, just us? Nobody else?"

"Who else is here?" She asked with a smile. "Come on. There's plenty to see."

Lillie walked ahead while the Player stood in disbelief. He was finally getting more time with Lillie with no distractions. He ran after her with a big smile on his face, everyone in the school gave their final farewell's as he left the school grounds.

The two were walking side by side as they made their way to the first major city of Alola. The Player tried thinking of something interesting to talk about to keep himself from sounding boring and just as something came to mind Lillie looks over to him.

"You know..." She said to him, starting the conversation. "I was really impressed seeing how you battled with your Pokémon at the Trainers' School..."

"Oh. You did? Well...thanks! Heh. I tried, y'know? I didn't even know you were watching. I thought you would've left once I got started."

"Of course not. I couldn't just leave, I had to watch you." She had a more confident tone in her voice as she spoke to him, things were certainly developing between them the more they were in each others presence.

"I-Is that so...?" Now it was the Player being the one who was sounding less confident. It was as if the roles were completely switched.

"Mhm. And even back when you weren't yet a Pokémon Trainer, Player..." She suddenly stopped, causing the Player to stop as well, she then made eye contact with him, "you were able to save Nebby. You were chosen by your Pokémon so quickly...I understand why now."

Her smile made his heart race and seeing how she was able to casually speak with him as though she warmed up to him only made him feel all the more anxious. He wasn't ready but he wouldn't let that stop him from further building upon the stepping stones laid out for him.

"That means a lot to me, Lillie. Thank you. Honestly...I couldn't have done it without yo-"

"PLAYER!" A voice called out from the direction of the school.

His eyes widen and, along with Lillie, he looks in the direction of the shout and in came Moon who was running to catch up with him. "I didn't think you were just gonna leave ahead while I went to the lady's room. I was only gone for two minutes."

"O-Oh...who are you?" Lillie asked, her timid tone resurfaced.

"She's nobody!" The Player jumped in front of her with his arms held out to block her off. "Nothing more than an imaginative girl."

She poked her head out from behind the Player and smile brightly at Lillie. "I'm Moon!"

"She's crazy." The Player intervened.

Moon moved him to the side and properly approached Lillie for herself. "Don't pay him any mind. Let me try that again: Hi, I'm Moon. Are you a friend of the Player?"

"Um...yes. It's nice to meet you. My name is Lillie."

"Well it's certainly nice to meet you, Lillie. A friend of a friend is a friend, right?"

"I suppose that makes sense..." Lillie replied.

The Player's body language indicated that he didn't appreciate Moon's interference as he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Uuuggggghhhhh..."

"So, where are you guys headed?" Moon asked.

"The Player is still new to Alola so I was going to show him around town. So he could get better acquainted with the surrounding area."

"Sounds like fun! Could I tag along? I haven't really gotten the chance or had much reason to leave Iki Town so the experience would be a great help for me as well."

The Player shook his head. "You honestly had no time in three months to leave Iki Town? My word my luck is abysmal. Why not get Hau here, too? Let's just completely ruin my moment!"

Hau appeared. "Hey guys!"

"I WAS KIDDING!" The Player shouted out of sight as Hau approached the group.

"Well we sure have a full house here, don't we?" Hau grinned before looking over to Moon. "Hey, Moon. It's nice to see you again."

"Hey, Hau. Same to you."

"You know each other?" The Player asked.

"Yep." Hau answered. "We live in the same town but I don't really see much of her. So eh. But more importantly where are you all off to?"

"I was thinking I should show the Player around Hau'oli City a bit." Lillie explained to the late entry. "Moon wanted to come as well so I was going to guide the two of them."

"Nice idea!" Hau complimented as he jumps for joy. "You're always on top of things, Lillie! Then let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something to eat!"

Lillie nods. "All right. Let's all go together."

"Then what are we waiting for! This way! Come on!" Having the most energy of the group Hau ran ahead.

"He's always so full of energy." Moon commented with her hands on her hips and a casual smile to go with it.

"Sure is." Lillie shrugged, knowing that Hau was only being Hau. It couldn't be helped. "I guess we should catch up to him before he gets too far. Hau'oli City is the biggest city in all of Alola."

Lillie and Moon walk together and entered the town. The Player stood in the same spot for a brief moment, still sulking at how things turned out. He lost all motivation for the day and wanted to go home but he knew he couldn't just abandon Lillie after she already agreed to show him around.

"...Goddamn it all." He finally decided to carry on and make his way for the city.

Hau'oli City, true to what Lillie described, was a large city by the sea. It had a beautiful Beachfront that was bustling with natives, tourists and Pokémon alike, a popular shopping district in the heart of the city and a marina where people could venture out to the other islands that make up Alola, the city was constantly active with activity.

"Hm...now where did Lillie get to?" The Player wondered as he strolled along the sidewalk. He soon came across a woman in a grey short-sleeved hoodie and approached her. "Excuse me. Have you seen a gorgeous young woman dressed in all white? She has blonde hair and the most precious set of emerald eyes."

"Dressed in all white? Now that you mention it I think I saw someone like that. She was with a girl in a red hat."

"Ah, yes, that's Chicken-Chan. Where did they go?"

"I think I saw them heading toward the shopping district. It's just ahead."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Hold on. You've come to Alola from someplace far off, haven't you?"

Before the Player went off he turned back to face the woman. "Uh huh. How'd you know that?"

She placed her hands behind her back and gave a cheeky grin. "I can just tell. Anyway, I won't hold you up, I just wanted to teach you the proper way to greet someone in Alola!" She held her hands up to her chest and parted them to the sides, "Alola!" she demonstrated.

The Player was actually a bit intrigued by this, it was a first for him as no other region had any special form of greeting. He held his hands up to his chest and performed the greeting perfectly, it was a simple gesture to perform. "Alola."

"Yep! Just like that. You'll make more friends if you say it."

"I see...that's cute. Thanks a bunch. I'll definitely keep that in mind."

The woman and the Player wave goodbye to one another and the search for Lillie continued. As the boy walk down the street Popplio was eying the beach anxiously, the vast sea called out to her and the need to swim overcame her, she was quite envious of those playing in the water.

Hearing her whimpers the Player took a quick peek over his shoulder to see what was wrong. He noticed she was looking out to the ocean and immediately realized what she what she wanted. "You want to go for a swim, Popplio?"

"Bar?" She snapped out of her fantasy and looked at him while he was looking over his shoulder.

"Out into the ocean. I see you were looking at it all daydreamy like. Aafter I find Lillie we'll go out and sit at the beach so you can enjoy the water."

Popplio's eyes glimmered adorably as she was barely able to contain her excitement. She thanked him over and over with an excited cry followed by a cute and affectionate nuzzle into his cheek which made him chuckle at her loving display.

The two reach the shopping district and not two steps later the Player was greeted by Moon who just exited the nearby clothing store. "Hey! There you are." She said, dressed in new attire.

"Don't blame me for being behind. I had to come to terms with how much of a c-block you and Hau pulled on me back there with Lillie. Took me a moment to recover but I'm over it now."

Moon tilted her head slightly in confusion. "C-block?"

The Player peered his eyes to the side with his arms crossed, he didn't want to elaborate on the meaning behind the phrase. "Nothing. Anyway! What's with the getup?" He changed the subject, now checking out her outfit.

She was donning swimwear consisting of a sleeveless skin-tight black shirt ending with dark pink edging, the shirt merely acted as a cover up for her chest as most of her stomach was exposed. Over her shirt she wore a green swim vest. She had black shorts which were practically the same as her casual green ones in length with the only difference being the athletic skin-tight fit of her swim shorts. Lastly she had a pair of black water sandals designed with green soles.

"It's a new swim outfit I picked out from one of the stores. Like it?" She performs a quick twirl so that he and Popplio could get a good look of the suit, front and back. "I figure while we were here why not spend some free time at the beach and just let loose. The woman inside the store also said this is the gear Trainers wear when Poké Riding."

"Poké Riding? Never heard of it but whatever. Popplio wanted to go swimming so we were going to head down to the beach ourselves once we found Lillie. Where is she by the way?"

"I'm not sure. I thought she was going to wait outside while I got my new clothes but it looks like she had other plans in mind. I'm sure she'll turn up and that sounds like a great idea! Let's all have fun at the beach!"

Hau suddenly appeared behind the Player. Seemingly out of thin air. "Beach time! Yeaaahhh!"

The Player jumped at the sudden shout from Hau whom he didn't realize was there. "OH, GOD! Hau? ….Jeez, I'm gonna have to tie a bell around you! How'd you even find us? I thought you ran ahead."

"Oh, Player! I recognize the sound of those feet anywhere! It's not hard to find you." Hau replied as if there was nothing wrong with that statement.

The Player narrowed one eye and slightly widened the other, almost as if he didn't hear that correctly. "I'm...I'm sorry, did you say you recognize the sound of my feet? Why is that normal to you?"

Hau wrapped his arm around the Player's neck and held his hand out to the busy city. "So what do you think? Hau'oli is something, eh? Alola's gotta be the best place ever to live!"

"Lots of Kanto or Johto Trainers would probably disagree with you on that." The Player replied as Hau brought him in closer.

"Well, what do they know?" Hau asked with half-lidded eyes.

The Player and Moon look at him with slightly offended glares. "Hey!" They exclaimed, since they both claim to be from the Kanto region.

"No offense." Hau bashfully smiled. "Just come on! You've gotta see this."

The Player was forcibly dragged along by Hau leaving Moon to watch. "Just come meet me at the beach when you guys are done!" She called out to them before they entered the store, she then ran in the other direction to enjoy the beach.

Inside the building the Player and Hau walked their way up to one of the receptionists. "Hey, miss. Is it true that you can get some kinda special gift if you have a Rotom Dex?" Hau asked.

"How do you know I have a Rotom Dex?" The Player questioned.

"The professor told me." Hau answered.

The Player squints his eyes with his lips tucked in gesturing a bit of uncertainty. "Sounds like a retcon to me."

The receptionist wasn't sure what the boys were going on about but paid it no mind, simply giving them a friendly smile with the intent to get back to the original question. "You get news fast! Hardly anyone has a Rotom Dex, but it is true that we have a special item to go with it. It's our new Poké Finder!"

"Awesome!" Hau exclaimed with an excited smile but realizing he had no idea what it was thus reverting to a confused look. "So, like, what's a Poké Finder?"

"The Poké Finder is a tool that lets you take photos of Pokémon. Rotom will help point out places where you'll be able to take pictures, too. Here, I'll read you the instruction manual."

"What is this? Some kind of tutorial?" The Player asked now tapping the lower half of his bag, on the pocket where Rotom was. "It's just a camera. No need for all that, miss. Rotom! Wake up!"

Being poked managed to get Rotom active. It awakened and flew out of the bag. "Zzzztt! What's going on?"

"You're getting an upgrade. A camera."

"Already? That exciting! Zzzzt!"

The receptionist held out her hand. "If I could just borrow you for a second, Rotom?" As she held out her hand Rotom lowered itself into her hand, allowing her to take it and install the Poké Finder. The process only took a minute and the dex was updated. "And done! Enjoy that."

Rotom got up and flew back over to the Player. "How you feelin'?" He asked.

"Feelin' good, pal! Zzztt! Just let me know whenever you're in the mood for a shot and I'll be right there to snap it."

"Sweet. Now that we've got that out of the way...let's get going to the beach. I don't want to keep Popplio waiting any longer."

"Right! Let's go!" Hau ran for the door, the Player following after him along with Rotom.

Outside the boys were on their way back to the beachfront but meeting them halfway was Lillie. "I finally found you guys. I left Moon to shop while I took a look around town to see if I could find you. Did you visit the tourist bereau?"

"We got his Rotom Dex upgraded!" Said Hau with a cheerful and wide smile. "Now it can take pictures, too!"

Lillie was happy to hear the news and walked up to Rotom, who was beside the Player, and gave it a gentle poke on the screen. "What a wonderful helper you are, Rotom!"

With the three together Rotom happily flew around the group and then positioned itself in front of them where it quickly snagged a picture of the trio, testing the new camera app with a surprise photo.

"Huh?" Lillie questioned the sudden action of Rotom who just chuckled at her reaction.

Hau placed his hands behind his head and laughed. "What was that for, Rotom?"

The playful Rotom hurried its way back to the Player's bag and tucked itself away in the pocket it practically made home.

"Heh. Rotom sure is a good time. Well, I think it's about time we head for the beach! Don't want to keep Moon waiting. Right? I'll see you over there."

As was the case with Hau the spirited youth took off for the Hau'oli City Beachfront leaving the Player, Popplio and Lillie to watch him go.

"You were planning on going to the beach?" Lillie asked.

The Player nods and pointed his thumb back to Popplio. "Yep. I wanted to let Popplio have a bit of fun in the water and since Moon was already planning on spending some time there herself Hau and I just decided to relax a little. Wanna come?"

"O-Oh, no. I couldn't. I'm not even properly dressed for the beach. Truthfully I'd just be embarrassed to get into some swimwear."

"Damn..."

"Huh? You say something?"

"Nope!"

He seemed to be a professional liar when it came to covering his tracks once Lillie took notice to his previous statements but he seems to always get away with it, nevertheless it didn't really matter to Lillie.

"While you three enjoy the beach I think I'll stop by the apparel shop to do some shopping of my own..."

"I'll come with you. I need to get some swim trunks so I can get in the water."

Lillie nods in understanding and points down the street. "It's just down this way. I'll show you." She turns in the other direction and leads while the Player walked beside her. "Tell me, do you pick out all your own clothes? Because I love the way that you dress."

"Of course I do!" He was lying. His mother often picked out his outfits. "I've got a pretty nice taste in fashion, huh? What about you?"

"...Um. I...I've always just worn the clothes my mother wanted me to wear. I don't really know what kind of thing would suit me..."

Silently the Player began to picture Lillie in a Lopunny style cosplay while assuming various cute poses. He was so distracted that when Lillie stopped in front of the apparel store he kept walking forward until he walked into the concrete pillar that was closer to the salon which was right beside the apparel shop, neither Lillie nor Popplio's warnings could reach him.

"ACK!" He was forced out of his own imagination with a sore forehead.

"I-I tried to warn you!" She called out.

Lillie and the Player carried on and went inside the shop. Lillie took a look around the various trends and accessories while the Player's search was a simple one, he quickly found the aisle he was looking for. He got out a pair of blue floral designed trunks and took them to the register.

The Player used the dressing room to switch into his new trunks and put his street clothes in the shopping bag the cashier put his shorts in. He left his shoes on, which were already appropriate for the water and departed, finally making a run for the beach.

Popplio is seen tearing through the ocean at incredible speeds for her size, while not too fast on land it was a different story in her natural element. She occasionally made impressive leaps out from the depths to perform a series of tricks and stunts, giving a show to those who were paying attention on land.

Hau was building sandcastles with his Rowlet and Pichu, they were having a friendly competition on who could build the best looking castle in a certain amount of time. Five minutes passed and their creations were revealed: Hau was able to build a single pile of sand with a small leaf acting as a flag, Rowlet's was displayed as a pretty standard sand castle...he actually outdid his Trainer in making sand art, much to Hau's own shock. Rowlet laughed but once the two turned to see what Pichu created their jaws dropped to see a near perfect sand replica of the Kalos league. As Pichu proudly held his chest out Hau and Rowlet were left speechless, struck in marvel and awe.

Litten found himself a nice shady spot underneath a lone pink umbrella, napping away while Pikipek was sitting on top of the same umbrella, eating some berries he managed to pick from a berry field on the nearby route 2. They were watching over their Trainers belongings so that no one could steal them.

The Player was sitting on the shoreline watching Popplio enjoy her time in the water while licking away at a refreshing popsicle. The waves gently brushed against his feet and the sea breeze caressed his hair.

"Aaaaah. Now this is the life." The Player said to himself followed by a whiff of the salty air and a sigh of relief. "A pleasant breeze, a delicious frozen treat and the warm sand beneath me. Nothing could possibly ruin this-"

Out of nowhere a huge splash of water doused him and ruined his popsicle, leaving nothing but the stick behind. The Player sat there, unchanged in position, while watching Moon burst out into laughter from getting him soaked.

"...So. You think that's funny, huh?" He asked with a smile, trying to prevent himself from laughing.

"No. I find it hilarious!" She kept laughing while keeping herself afloat in the water.

The Player stood up and held his popsicle stick up into the air. "Pikipek!" He called out to the Flying-type, prompting him to take his stick and throw it in the trash for him. Once Pikipek took the stick out of his hand the Player jumped into the sea, cannonballing by Moon which got her good with a big splash. He swam back up to the surface shook some of the water off of his face. "How you like that?!"

Moon wiped her face and gave a competitive glare. "Of course you realize, this means war."

In retaliation Moon scooped up water with both of her palms and drenched the Player again. The two were locked in a splash war with consistent playful banter being exchanged between shots.

On land Hau, Rowlet and Pichu were having a rematch on the sandcastle building. This time the losers of the first round kept a close eye on Pichu to see just how he was able to make such a magnificent piece of art however since they were stationed so close to the ocean the Player and Moon's splash war ended up ruining Hau and Rowlet's sandcastles.

"NO!"

"HOO!"

Pichu saw what happened and laughed as the water missed his next piece. Hau held the wet remains of his castle in his palms and Rowlet was hunched forward as if sitting on all fours.

"I was actually getting somewhere with that!" Hau whined, now looking back at his friends going at it in the ocean. "...It was them!"

"Hoo hoo!" Rowlet took to the air with the two in sight.

Hau took off his shirt and tossed it into the sand before making a run for the ocean with Rowlet following suit.

Moon jumped onto the Player's back, wrapping her arm around his neck and dropped him into the water under her weight. They both rise up to reveal the Player had turned the tides and had his hands on her shoulders, returning the favor by dunking her back.

They both come up gasping for air but as they both came back into each other's sights they share a laugh before getting splashed by a third party.

"What the hell?!" The Player turned to the attacker and saw Hau. "Oh, w'sup, Hau."

"Don't give me that. We're here for payback!" The Player and Moon look at one another and shrug in confusion. "Rowlet, you know what to do."

Rowlet lowered himself down into the water and flapped his wings fast enough to cause large bodies of water to blast the two, they were hit with so much water they were stepping back for a retreat only to fall back and dive into the sea. Seeing how effective Rowlet was against them Hau cheered, holding up his hand to Rowlet who then raised his wing into his hand, simulating a high five. Popplio was watching the events unfold and clapped amusingly.

"Epic!" Hau praised his partner with a satisfied smile.

The Player and Moon sprung up and had their sights set on the newcomer. "You've sealed your fate." The former said with a finger pointed out to the two. "Popplio, get 'em!"

Seeing that her Trainer wanted her involved Popplio swims over to his side and fired a stream of water at Hau and Rowlet from her nose. The three were then engaged in a three way aquatic firefight, each side fighting for dominance over the other in this watery duel to submission.


	8. Forming Bonds

Having finished their water feud, with no indication of a winner, the Player, Hau, Moon and their Pokémon spent the rest of their morning on shore, playing in the sand and so on, throughout their playtime Rotom took various pictures of the group having fun in the sun. There were up to ten pictures:

The trio and their Pokémon tossing a beach ball to one another without trying to drop it.

Popplio, Pikipek and Moon burying the Player's body under a blanket of sand while he was napping

The Player waking up to find his body submerged in sand leaving only his head out while the others were away

Litten napping on the Player's forehead while he looks at Rotom's camera with an unimpressed glare.

Hau running along the shoreline with the entire groups party excluding Litten

Popplio performing a series of tricks on her bubble while Litten, Rowlet, Pichu and Pikipek were gathered around to spectate

Rowlet and Pikipek racing while the other Pokémon cheer them on

Pichu admiring a Pikachu surfing in the distance with its Trainer

A freed Player, covered in sand, chasing after Moon while Hau is seen laughing on the side

Lastly was a shot of the Player, Moon, Hau and their Pokémon gathered together for a group photo

Now that noon was upon them the group returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls, with the exception of Popplio and Litten who remained out with their Trainers in their usual spots - within the bag and in Moon's arms respectively.

The Player and Moon return to the apparel shop to switch out of their swim clothes and back to their casual attire. They regrouped with Hau out front once they were done.

"Maaaan. You guys took forever in there." Hau groaned with his hands placed behind his head as they walk to him.

"It's not my fault. Moon went ahead of me, she was the one taking forever in the changing room." The Player replied while pointing his thumb to the side, directed toward her.

Moon notched her head to the side and then over in the opposite direction of the Player as he accused her. "That Poké Ride gear was really tight! I had trouble getting it off..."

"Then maybe next time you should just get a regular swimsuit."

"Why? So people can mistake me for a Swimmer Trainer? I think not." Moon debated.

The Player crossed his arms and huffed. "Oh, Moon. You have to be sexy to be a Swimmer Trainer."

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?!" She was now snarling with a blush of embarrassment.

"No. I'm serious. Have you seen them? Muscular, Curvy, blonde? I could never pass as a swimmer. And they're always so ambiguous about everything. Remember that one Swimmer we ran into?"

 **Earlier...**

"Hey!" A female Swimmer pointed at the Player, Moon and Hau as they were minding their own business on the beach.

The three look at each other before back at the woman. "Us?" The Player asked.

"Yeah. I want to let my Pokémon out for some exercise by having a battle so how about it? Are any of you interested?"

While Moon seemed skeptical, giving the woman a look of uninterest, the Player and Hau were open to the idea. "Sure." The boys replied.

"Hey!" Moon grabbed them both by the wrist as they were about to go with the woman. "We came out here to have fun not battle."

The boys look at each other knowing Moon had a point, they were on the beach for some R&R not battles.

"She's right." Said Hau.

"Yeah." The Player agreed. "Besides," he was now facing the woman in her skimpy outfit, "you don't even have any Poké Balls. Where are you keeping them?"

The woman smiled and placed her hands on her cheeks shyly. "If I'm wearing a bikini...where do I put my Pokéballs? Teehee! ...Woman's secret, you naughty boy."

The Player could only stare at her for giving such an unclear answer. He checked her out from head to toe before smiling with his index finger and thumb placed under his chin. "Show me anyway."

The moment he replied he was forcibly dragged away by Moon to another part of the beach, taking him away from the Swimmer.

 **Back in the present...**

"….Where DO they keep those Pokéballs?" The Player asked himself much to the disgust of Moon who simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh. Sure. Wait, where's Hau?"

"While you were off in your own little world he went ahead of us."

"To where?"

"He said he was going to the Malasada shop. Swimming can really cook up an appetite, y'know?"

Now that it was brought to his attention the Player was feeling a bit hungry. He placed his hand over his stomach only to hear it growl. "Yeah. I could definitely go for something to eat."

"Same. It'll be good for the Pokémon to eat as well." Moon replied.

"Well what are we waiting for? Where is this place?"

Moon shrugged her shoulders. "I'm...not sure. Hau didn't say."

Overhearing the conversation Rotom flew out of its pocket and circled around to the Player with a map of the area. "It's around the corner, I've got the directions! Zzz-zzt!" Rotom did them the favor of marking the location on the map.

"Thanks, Rotom." The Player took and held Rotom in his hand to look at the digital town map. "You're the real MVP. C'mon let's head over there."

With Rotom's assistance the Player and Moon followed the route that was mapped out for them however as they reached the corner Moon noticed two civilians across the street and stopped in her tracks while the Player continued on.

"So once we turn this next corner we just keep going straight and we're there." The Player said aloud unaware that Moon wasn't with him. "By the way what exactly do Malasada's taste like? ...Moon?" He looks up from the map and finally realized that Moon was absent.

Meanwhile, across the street, the two pedestrians carried out their conversation. "I saw those Team Skull numbskulls loitering around the marina again. I reported it to the captain, of course." The male said to the female.

"This is what happens when young people have nothing to do and too much time on their hands!" The woman replied.

As the Player approached Moon he noticed her looking across the street and traced her eyes over to the conversing townsfolk. "Yo, Moon. What's the holdup?"

"Oh. Those two people are having a talk. I'm just listening."

"...Why?"

"I dunno."

The two continued their conversation over the 'Team Skull' sightings. "What a bunch of useless thugs!" The man exclaimed.

"Why are they talking so loudly?" The Player asked. "I shouldn't be able to hear their conversation from across the street."

"All they do is drag Trainers into battles they don't want and try to steal people's Pokémon!" The man continued talking at an elevated volume. It was as if he wasn't trying to keep their conversation private.

"I heard they keep trying to sneak into the trial site to steal Pokémon to sell...and that they fail every time!"

Moon lowered her head in thought, curious as to who this 'Team Skull' could be. "Hm...Team Skull sure does sound like a nasty bunch, huh?"

"I wasn't really paying attention despite how distractingly loud they were talking. It's not really in my place to go listening in on other people's conversation...Moon."

"Oh hush. Let's just go meet with Hau." Moon went ahead of him with a pouty face.

The Player followed after her with Rotom still in hand. "You're the one being sidetracked. Let's also not forget who has the directions."

A brief stroll down the street and pass the Hau'oli City Hall Moon and the Player arrive at the Malasada shop. The building wasn't hard to identify, it was a orange building with the mascot of a Slurpuff plastered on the windows and roof of the shop.

Getting closer to the shop gave off a delicious aroma that nearly took Moon off of her feet. "Wow. That smells so good!"

"Sure does." The Player agreed while checking out the building. "Looks like a bakery."

"Let's get inside. I'm dying for a taste."

Before Moon could open the door Hau stepped out of the shop, licking the powdery substance off his fingers with a satisfied cat-like smile. "Mm. Finger lickin' good." He then noticed his friends finally arrived. "There you guys are!"

"Hey, Hau. Sorry we're late." Said Moon.

"And here I was thinking you two got lost. I guess I shouldn't have just left you back there but I couldn't wait any longer. It looks like you found your way ok though."

"Thanks to Rotom." She explained. "So this is the famous Alola Malasada shop?"

"Sure is. If you're looking for good eats, you've found 'em! I've already had my fill so now that I've got some fuel in me, I wanna go right down to the Marina and scream out loud...'Watch me, Tutu!' Actually, no. 'Watch me, world! I'm gonna even beat my old gramps someday!" Yeah. Heh, well, anyway. Enjoy the Malasada's. Come by the Marina if you want. I should be there when you're done."

"Will do." Moon nods at him.

Hau grins at the two and casually runs off further down the street to the Marina. With the Malasada shop in front of them Rotom put itself back into the Player's bag.

"Hau sure is active." The Player said as he watched him go. "I'm not sure where he gets all that energy."

"It's so adorable though." Moon giggled.

The Player cracked a single laugh before opening the door to the shop with an uncertain smirk. "I wouldn't know anything about that."

Moon walked in and the Player followed her in. The Player, Moon and their Pokémon were immediately greeted to the Malasada's in their display cases. They were all neatly lined up in a row with an assortment of flavors.

"Whooooooa..." Both the Player and Moon had their faces against the glass nearly drooling at the sight of all the sweetie goodness. Even Popplio and Litten were in love with the sight, following their Trainers reactions.

"It's the miraculous munchy born in Alola! Welcome to your neighborhood Malasada Shop!" The cashier behind the counter greeted them while they were gawking at the glass.

"All of these look so good. I want them all!" Said Moon.

"Actually, despite what's in the case, we only sell sweet malasada's."

The Player and Moon look up at the woman in mild disappointment. "What?" They both ask.

"Yeah. I...I don't know. We only sell sweet flavored malasada's. They're 200 dollars a piece."

"Normally I'd say 'What in the hell?!' at the price but since my mom gave me like 30,000 as 'pocket change' and Trainers just hand you money for beating them, that's reasonable. We'll take four for 800." The Player took out the proper payment and paid the woman for their malasada's.

She cashes the money and points to an empty seat for the group. "Thank you very much! Why don't you have a seat? I'll bring your malasada's fresh from the fryer."

The Player and Moon took the first free table to their left and sat across from one another. The Player sat his bag to the side and sat Popplio on his lap similar to how Moon held Litten.

"You didn't have to pay for me but Litten and I really appreciate the thought." Moon said as both she and Litten smile at him.

"It's nothing. I still have a lot of money so I don't mind."

"Aren't you going to bring Pikipek out for a taste?"

"He doesn't need to eat. He's been eating berries all day so I doubt he needs anything else going in that void of a stomach."

Moon, Litten and Popplio laugh at his comment, chances were if Pikipek was out of his ball he'd give a nice peck to the Player's head but lucky for him that wasn't the case. Not a few seconds after they got settled the woman behind the register brought their four malasada's to the table on a tray.

"Thank you for waiting! I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful evening."

The Player wasted no time in unwrapping his and Popplio's malasada. He opened wide and took a big bite out of his. His teeth sunk into the sweet filling that stuffed the dough. "It's like a doughnut."

Popplio's taste buds sang as the filling melted in her mouth. "Aaar!" A single taste and she was in love, she lowered herself down onto the tray and ate away at the pastry.

"Thank you very much, miss." Moon thanked the woman before biting into the malasada, getting the same sweet treatment as the Player and Popplio. "Mmm! You're right! It's simply delicious."

The woman left the two to have their time together.

"Today sure was a lot of fun. It's the most fun I've had since moving to Alola."

"Whut? Yew vean yu've nevuh been to da veach?" The Player asked in a barely cohesive sentence due to his mouth being full of dough and filling.

Popplio raised her face out of the malasada and had her mug covered in the filling. "Bwar bwark?"

"Chew and swallow your food. I can barely understand what you're saying." Moon gave him a charmless look as she realized he was speaking with his mouth full.

"Mrrrowwww..." Litten had a similar expression when seeing Popplio's messy face.

"Aaar?" She gave a slight tilt of the head with a bright smile, unsure of what Litten was getting at. Litten raised a paw, pointing to her face, to give her a hint and when she touched her cheek with her flipper and realized she made a mess, she licked the filling off but failed to realize most of her face was covered.

The Player finally swallowed and wiped his forearm across his mouth. "I was asking if you ever been to the beach."

"I haven't. It's actually the first time I ever had the chance to."

He held the malasada up to his mouth, ready to take another bite. "I guess you don't get out much, huh?"

"I never really had a reason to leave Iki Town because I don't have many friends. In fact, my mom gave me Litten so I'd have one. Litten's my best friend and he's always there for me."

"No friends, huh?" He casually asked before biting into the malasada.

"Some of the kids felt I was...weird."

"But you are weird."

His words didn't offer any kind of support for Moon, instead making her feel worse about her situation. "Somehow that doesn't really make me feel any better." She lowered her head with a smile that was obviously a facade.

"You're weird, but so what? I don't mean to get preachy but If people don't want to make friends with you because of that then so be it. Don't let people make you feel bad about who you are because we're just that: we are who we are. Simple as that. Litten doesn't see you for what you appear to be, he sees you as Moon, his partner and it'll stay that way."

Though her head was still lowered she raised her eyes so that she was looking at the Player who, while eating and talking, kept this unfazed casual expression. "...That's a good point, Litten is my best friend." Moon placed her hand on top of Litten's head and pets him lovingly. "But still, it's hard for me."

"Well, you've shown me that isn't really the case. Popplio knows it too."

"Huh?"

"Back at the Trainers' School, remember? When Joseph and Hiromi put that tag battle on the table and you said you weren't going to let me battle them alone. You didn't have to step in but you did regardless, just for the sake of lending a helping hand. Litten's not your only friend, you've got three and with Hau and Lillie that's an easy five. Right, Popplio?"

Popplio raised her head and nods, with an even messier face than before. "Ark ark!"

"And we spent most of the day together. Ever since I met you we've just been in one another's company. Coming this far and all that we've managed to do it'd be hard to say we're not friends. So no more sob stories." He ate the last bit of malasada he had and brushed his hands together to get the sugary powder off of his fingers. He then got a napkin and cleaned off Popplio's face.

Moon wasn't sure how to react to the Player's words. As she sat in silence and watched him care for Popplio she could feel a warm and fulfilling sensation overcome her. Litten cries up to her in order to get her attention, as she looked down to him she was met with a happy and adorable smile from her partner.

She slowly forms a smirk which transitioned into a chuckle. Seeing that she was laughing the Player and Popplio look at her to find that she was now laughing. The duo were confused, unsure of what was so funny, but Moon was simply laughing out in joy.

"What's...so funny?" He asked.

"You." She replied.

"Me? What about me?"

"You're...so lame!" She continued to laugh.

The Player raised a brow at her reasons for laughing but as he dwindled on the subject he realized that he did sound a bit corny, causing him to snicker. He balls up both his and Popplio's malasada wrappers since they were both done. "Yeah, yeah. Get it all out."

"Hehehe. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It was really sweet of you to say though. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Just don't get into my bed again."

"Right." She nods. Moon took another bite into her malasada while looking out the shops window to see that it was getting darker. "It sure was a great day. I wish everyday could be like this."

"Huh?"

She was quiet for a second before shaking her head to dismiss her previous statement. "Nothing. Say, what are you doing tomorrow? Any chance we can do this again?"

"Actually, I agreed to go on this island challenge thing for Kukui. Well...more for me to get closer to Lillie. I was gonna start fresh in the morning, I gotta head home and let mom know what's up anyway."

"Island challenge?"

"Yeah. It's this event where I go and complete trials around Alola and once I complete them then I have to battle the kahuna's. Popplio really wanted to give it a try so that was another reason for me agreeing."

"...Oh. That sounds great." She tried her best to put on her best smile for him but she couldn't help but feel a bit saddened to hear this. If he was away on the island challenge then he wouldn't be around. "Guess that means we won't have much time together."

"It's not like I'm gonna be gone forever. I'll be back."

That didn't comfort her but she kept her best impression of a carefree reaction. "Of course and once you're back you can show me all the Pokémon you've caught and then Litten can see how strong Popplio has gotten. You two are going to have a blast out there."

"Yeah. Guess we will."

"Aaaar..." Popplio could feel that the atmosphere changed between them but it didn't seem to register in the mind of the Player who was fooled by Moon's false enthusiasm.

Moon and Litten continue to eat their malasada's though at a much slower pace but once they were done they were ready to head out. After a quick goodbye to the staff the Player and Moon head outside.

The Player stretched his arm above his head and gave a long yawn. "Maaaaaaan. I'm pretty beat. Can't wait to get home and get in my own bed."

"Don't forget we said we were going to meet Hau at the Marina."

"We? I thought you said YOU were going to meet him at the Marina."

"Doesn't matter. You might as well come along anyway."

"Yeeeeeaaaaa- No. Good night, Moon!"

The Player did an about-face and was ready to march off but he was instantly stopped by Moon who reached out and grabbed him before he got far. She was now dragging him in the direction of the Marina by the collar of his shirt.

"Just come on. We're already here so let's just make sure Hau is doing ok."

The Player didn't even resist being pulled along. As the back of his heels dragged along the ground he crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip...if anything he was acting like a child being strung along with his parent. For Moon she was just looking for an excuse to spend more time with her friends before having to say goodbye once they depart.


	9. Sensible vs Senseless

The vast ocean presented a stunning display during a beautiful sunset for the Player and Moon as they sat together on the Marina dock, admiring the sight as the sea breeze gently caressed their faces. They sat patiently awaiting Hau's arrival, since the energetic youth was nowhere to be found since they arrived and almost an hour has passed.

Moon let out an exhale of relief as the sound of the oceans gentle waves soothed her. "It's such a beautiful sight."

The Player was initially spacing out but after hearing Moon his gaze shifted over to her. "...Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. I zoned out for a second there. What'd you say?"

"The sunset. I think it's really amazing, don't you?"

He took a look back out to ocean and watched as the sun slowly sank into the sea. "Yeah. I guess it's nice."

"You guess?" She leaned forward to look him in the face to see if that was really what he thought and based on his unchanged expression it was. "What kind of answer is that?" She let out a single chuckle and sat straight up.

Popplio barks with more enthusiasm at Moon, showing that she loved the sight of the ocean during the sunset. Popplio's cheery body language was easy to read for Moon and knowing they shared the same feelings she pet her head.

"Aaaw. See? Popplio knows it's great. 'I guess it's nice' he says. Boys will be boys."She giggled and rubbed the side of Popplio's face. "Right?"

After hearing Popplio reply with a positive tone in her barks the Player and Litten look to one another and crack light smiles, finding humor in Moon's playful statement. "Well, we've waited long enough." The Player said as he stood up. "Hau must've left when we were eating."

"...Yeah. Knowing him you're probably right." The Player held out a helping hand to Moon after brushing the backside of his shorts clean. Seeing that he was offering her assistance Moon accepted his offer hand in hand and pulled herself up. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. C'mon, we should start heading back." Although a bit hesitant Moon agrees with a single nod. As they were ready to leave the Player noticed the trial captain walking down the Marina stair ramp. "Eh? Hold on, Moon."

"Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just a quick hello." He met the captain at the center of the Marina and held up a curious under sided point at him. "Hey, uh, you're the trial captain, right? Llama?"

"It's actually 'Ilima' but yes, that's me. Melemele island's trial captain."

"Right, Ilima. That was my second guess."

"I doubt that." Said Moon in a not so subtle tone.

The Player turned to her with a less than impressed stare. "Come again?"

"Nothin'." She calmly claimed with a taunting smirk while facing away from his piercing eyes.

Captain Ilima found their minor banter funny and laughed behind his fist which he held up to his mouth to conceal his amusement but in the midst of this two males dressed in black approached the group.

"Yo, yo, yo, check it! Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!"

Hearing this the Player, Moon and Ilima face the two males, they seemed very identical, giving off a twins kind of vibe. They wore two bandanna's: a white skull-like bandanna on their heads and a black bandanna to cover the lower portion of their face. The most identifiable item they had were the long silver chain designed with a symbol to represent the letter S for 'Skull'. Other than that they were wearing basic clothes consisting of a black tank top, shorts and white high-top shoes.

The Player, Moon, Popplio and Litten could only stare at the two, blinking in confusion as a catchy tune played during their strut.

"So, Cap, just give up the Pokémon, yo." The first grunt said while assuming a rather pointless pose with his buddy.

Ilima was paying them no mind, at all, and suddenly remembered something that was actually important, he bumped his fist into his open palm to gesture this. "Oh! You, from the Trainers' School! Already made your way to Hau'oli, hmm?"

The Player and Moon were disregarding the two males as well. Whoever they were they didn't seem relevant enough to warrant any real attention. "Mhm." The Player replied, "Spent most of the day at the beach with Popplio and my friend. This is Moon by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Moon gave the captain a bright smile to show her enthusiasm for their introduction.

"The pleasure is all mine, Moon." Ilima replied.

Seeing that they were being ignored the two males ran up to the group to get their attention, feeling their personal space was being invaded they actually managed to get the groups attention. "What, what?! Why you trying to act hard when we're already hard as bone out here, homie?"

"Yo, let's check these fools."

The two males were doing an assortment of weird bodily gestures while they spoke, it was almost like they were trying to mimic a dance of some kind. Seeing them nearly made Moon burst out into laughter, the Player was more entertained than threatened.

"Is this real? Is this really happening? Because I really hope it is." The Player asked while grinning delightfully at them.

"It's realer than the beat down we're gonna lay down on you, yo!" The first male replied.

Ilima shook his head at them. "Oh my...how terrifying..." The irony was clearly evident in his tone.

Moon stood at the Player's side and nudged his side with her elbow. "Let's humor them for a while. This should be interesting."

"Yeah, let's." He said with his voice cracking between laughs.

The two males bring out their Nest Balls and tossed them out, calling forth Zubat and Drowzee.

Seeing his new challenge the Player holds out his hand to the Zubat. "Popplio, you know what to do." Popplio hopped out of the bag and onto the Player's head before spinning down to the ground.

Litten jumped out of Moon's arms and stood beside Popplio. The two starters showing their fangs via a toothy grin, they were seeing this as a game rather than a serious issue, just like their Trainers.

"Yo, check how I change the game with my mad Pokémon skills!" The Zubat grunt spoke out to the Player. "Zubat, check that fool with Supersonic!"

The Zubat opened its mouth and screeched loudly enough to generate purple sound waves that targeted Popplio.

"Dodge it." The Player commanded with his hands tucked away in his pockets.

Popplio rolled to the side and laid on the ground as Supersonic faded away after missing. She looked on at Zubat with a half-lidded glare that taunted the Pokémon and Trainer.

"Let's teach this little girl a lesson, Browzee! Smack 'em down with Pound!" The second grunt ordered.

Moon placed one hand on her hip and held the other out in a somewhat condescending fashion. "I'm the little girl but you're the one starting pointless battles? Makes sense. Litten, dodge it."

Drowzee was already in the middle of rushing Litten so it was only a matter of issuing a command for Litten to react. Drowzee's trunk emitted a glow and threw its head forward, similar to that of a headbutt, however instead of hitting Litten it instead face plants into the ground as Litten jumped onto Drowzee's and before hitting the ground he made a high leap into the air.

"Aw, Drowzee, c'mon! That was whack!"

The other grunts battle wasn't going too well either. "Zubat, make one of those Supersonic's land!"

Despite Zubat's best attempts Popplio continuously managed to dodge every Supersonic that was thrown at her. Every dodge she assumed a new pose to further prove how easy things were for her.

"Popplio, it's our turn now. Use Water Gun."

Just as Zubat fired another Supersonic Popplio sommersaults under the incoming sound waves and was now positioned directly under Zubat who flinched at the sight of Popplio closing the gap between them. With one final grin Popplio quickly fired Water Gun from her nose, without the use of creating a focus point, and blasted Zubat high into the air with a powerful blast.

"Use Ember, Litten!"

While still in the air Litten cries out to the downed Drowzee below and releases a flurry of small fireballs at his opponent, the fur on his back spikes up while doing so. Drowzee was able to pick itself up though not without rubbing the sore spot on its trunk only to be pelted with flaming hot balls of fire. It was set ablaze and ran around in a comical fit while Litten lands perfectly on his feet to watch in run around.

The Player shakes his head and points to Drowzee while looking down to Popplio. "Wanna help it out?"

Popplio happily obliges and fires Water Gun onto Drowzee in an attempt to calm the burn. The Physic-type is completely drenched but the burn has settled, yet Water Gun still did its share of damage in the process, knocking out Drowzee who was now laid out on its back. Shortly after that Zubat fell out of the sky and landed on Drowzee's stomach, defeated.

"NO WAY!" The first grunt stomped his foot at the result of the battle.

"AUGH! That Ember was more lit than my mixtape." The second grunt slouched over in exhaust.

Popplio and Litten run back to their Trainers and received praise for their performances, not that it took much out of them. The grunts return their Pokémon to their Poké Balls and lament on their defeat.

"No fair! I was playing a different game!" The first grunt complained displaying that he was a bit of a sore loser.

The second grunt was ready to hightail it out of the Marina and made a run for the shopping district but not before alerting his partner. "Let's get up out this port, B! Nobody has to know about this!"

"On the contrary I'm putting this on the internet. The world deserves to see this nonsense." The Player was recording everything that happened on his smartphone much to the dismay of the grunts.

"A-yo! That's not cool, man!"

"Forget about it, B! We outta here! We can just dislike the video once he puts it up! It'll fade into obscurity faster than you can say 'Trubbish', yo!"

"Yeah! That'll really stick it to him!"

The Player wasn't paying them any mind, rather he was checking social media. "Aaaaand it's already trending on Chatter."

"I'll have to rechat that." Ilima was casually scrolling through phone to further provoke this.

The grunts had enough and ran out of the Marina. "You'll regret this!" They both shouted while running out of sight.

Now with the distractions gone the Player and Moon share a quick handshake displayed as the two clapping hands, front and backside, into a fist bump which they then imitate the sound of an explosion with their mouths as their fists transition into an open palm.

The two had actually improvised this small gesture but seeing their synergy worked out as an end result they laugh to one another.

Ilima gave a round of applause for the duo handling the Team Skull thugs. "My thanks to you and your Pokémon. You two are naturals in battle, you make quite the interesting team. I'm impressed."

"It's no big deal." The Player tucked his hands away in his pockets once again while trying to seem cool. Seeing this only made Moon roll her eyes and shake her head, though she ultimately found herself silently agreeing with him.

"They certainly talked a lot but they definitely could use more training." She added.

"Certainly." Ilima agreed. "Well, I think I've seen all that I needed to. I do hope you'll come visit Verdant Cavern and attempt the trial – the trial of Ilima!"

"Naming a trial after himself? Ego much." The Player whispered.

"Humble guy..." Moon whispered back.

They weren't speaking low enough for Ilima to not hear them. He lowered his eyes and slants his mouth to the side. "As I was saying! I'll be looking forward to seeing you at Verdant Cavern! It's on route 2, just use your Rotom Dex to find your way and you'll be fine."

"I'll do that." The Player replied.

"I bid you both Alola!"

"Alola." The two returned the farewell, Moon was, of course, more enthusiastic in her tone.

The Player lowered himself down to Popplio to pick her up, rather than having her stand in the back and hold onto his shoulder or head as she normally would he held her in his arms as if cradling a baby. "Guess that means we should be making our way back too."

"…" Moon's eyes slowly shifted to the side, with the day ending and her friends leaving for their challenge tomorrow this was all that she had left.

"Moon?"

She shook her head to snap herself out of her lonely mindset to fake a smile at both the Player and Popplio. "Right! It's been a long day, we should be getting home to rest. You've got a big day tomorrow and...stuff."

Moon slipped nearing the end, showing a frown as well as another eye shift away from him. "Are you ok?" He asked noticing her look.

"Hm? Oh!" She clapped her cheeks using her palms, mushing her cheeks playfully to make it seem as if nothing was wrong. "Everything's fine! Really, you don't have to worry."

"I wasn't."

Moon, Popplio and Litten all sigh out loudly but Moon quickly perks up and uses this to her advantage. "Good! Hehe. C'mon, let's get back."

As she began to lead the way the Player noticed she was acting a bit strange but couldn't put his finger on why. He watched as she walked down the street and tilted his head curiously before shrugging off his own curiosity and following after her.

It was a quiet walk back to route 1, not a peep was said the entire trip back which felt a bit off the longer they went on not saying anything. The Player felt it wasn't in his place to question Moon if she told him nothing was wrong so he didn't provoke her.

They pass the Pokémon Center and stood at the crossroads. Moon for the path leading to Iki Town and the Player for the path leading straight to his house.

"Can't believe how much fun I had today. When you run into Hau be sure to give him my thanks."

"I will. We all had a lot of fun too so when we get back from our challenges let's be sure to visit the beach again."

"Definitely."

Litten waited to see if Moon was going to make a move and tell the Player what was truly on her mind about him and Hau leaving but with each second he realized she didn't have the heart to say anything. Litten reaches out and cries out for Popplio.

"Hmm? Want to say goodbye, Litten?" Moon takes a closer step so that the Pokémon could give their farewell's.

Popplio understood Litten's feelings but with her own words, in the form of the usual barks, expressed that things will work out and pat Litten's head with her flipper. A comically teary eyed Litten sniffled uncontrollably but Popplio smiles on to encourage him to have faith in their Trainers for the reunion they seek.

Moon adjusted her grip around his chest to brighten his mood despite hiding the fact that she felt the same way. "Don't forget about us and make sure you let me know when you guys come home."

"I couldn't forget you. Trust me I tried but waking up next to that face? It's gonna haunt me forever."

Moon didn't know whether to feel happy about the fact that he said he wouldn't forget her or annoyed at the fact that he basically called her ugly but whatever the case she knew he was playing and playfully punched his shoulder. "Oh shut up."

"Hey, I gotta use that arm later!" He said returning the laugh. "Well, catch ya later."

Moon tucked her lips in and nods. "Good luck out there. Bye." She was the first to turn around and began walking down the road, unable to hide the sadness in her eyes any longer.

The Player and Popplio watched her off but as she got farther he finally turned away and walked his own path. As he approached the front door he took out his key with the intent on unlocking the door but just as he was about to insert the key he stopped and turned the doorknob to find that it was unlocked.

Once the door opened the Player sighs and proceeded into the house, removing his black cap and tossing it on the front room table. "I'm home." He called out, now pulling out a chair and sitting down with an exhausted sigh.

Hearing her son from the other room his mom came out of her room and welcomed him and Popplio with a warm smile. "Ah! Welcome home! Did you enjoy your time out, son?"

"Yeah. It was pretty great, mom. And-" He noticed they still had boxes unpacked, "I see you still haven't gotten everything together...like you said you would."

"Oh right. That. Yeah, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"ANYWAY! What'd you do today?"

"Spent some time at the beach with Hau and Moon. It was a blast. Oh yeah, and we also ran into these weird gangsters who thought they could rob us."

"O-Oh my! That sounds scary. They didn't they hurt you, did they?!" Being a mom she ran over to the Player and checked him for any injuries. "Did they steal your hat!?"

"No, no. Everything's fine. They THOUGHT they could rob us but Moon and I destroyed them. They were a joke and honestly kinda funny. I'm hoping I run back into them in the future."

She let out a sigh of relief with one hand over her chest. "Next time just let the police handle things, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Funny thing is we were right down the street from the police station and the cops were nowhere to be found. I often wonder why most regions have law enforcement if they don't ever enforce any law against criminals. I mean Red handled Team Rocket on his own back in Kanto and then Ethan cleaned up the remains in Johto."

She gently tapped his forehead to keep him focused on what she was telling him. "Just be careful."

"Meeeh. I will." He rubbed the spot she popped but ceased seconds later. "...oh, by the way, I agreed to go on this island challenge for Kukui. I'll be traveling around Alola to beat the kahunas. Now, mom, I know you're going to disagree, but-"

"Oh! Honey, that's wonderful news!"

"Huh?"

"My son going on a journey of his very own. How exciting!"

"Wait...you wanted this to happen?"

"Oh, love, there's nothing a parent wants more than to see their child go out into the world and explore the land with Pokémon by their side."

The Player crossed his arms and sat back in the chair, surprised that his mom was so pleased with the idea. "Huh. Well, ok, I wasn't expecting that."

"Why not? Every single mother wants their child out of the house by the age of 10 and you're well over that. It's time you experience the magic of a Pokémon journey." She held her hands together with a prideful shimmer in her eyes thinking of all the possibilities that awaited him. "This is so exciting! I have to call all the regional mother's and tell them MY son is finally becoming a man!"

The Player was still trying to grasp the whole concept of this 'out by age 10' thing his mom was talking about but before he was able to question her she twirled her way across the room in a haze of overzealousness to brag on the phone, she sang a cheerful tune all the way back to her room.

The Player and Popplio sat in confusion for a good second. "What...What just happened?" He asked, Popplio let out a confused bark to answer his question."


End file.
